Orgullo, Prejuicio, Lujuria y Zombies
by Dayris
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet ha aprendido a usar armas para poder defenderse de los zombies. Darcy jamas creyó encontrar a una mujer capaz de hacerle frente a aquellas criaturas. Basada en el libro y en la película. -Historia Reeditada-
.

Hola, ha pasado tiempo desde que escribí esta historia y para ser honesta ¡Tenía muchisimos herrores! Siendo una de las primeras historias que comencé a escribir es algo notable. Sin embargo y debido a cierta cantidad de seguidores que se han unido, es que he comenzado de nueva cuenta con la entera promesa que no me tardaré años en publicar un nuevo capitulo.

Solo me gustaría comentar que esta historia cuenta con partes del libro y de la película lanzada en el 2005 ( No en la de Orgullo, Prejuicio y Zombies que se acaba de estrenar recientemente, la cual no he visto) Por lo tanto los personajes son tal y como en esta pelicula se muestran ( por que honestamente no existe mejor Mr. Darcy que la caracterización de Matthew Macfadyen).

 **Para aquellos que ya habian leído los primeros dos capitulos publicados originalmente, en esta nueva versión he decidio combinar tanto el primero como el segundo capitulo, les sugiero que lo lean pues es una version un poco mas completa, pulida y con nuevas escenas de lo que había publicado antes.**

Sin mas les dejo con esta historia reeditada, espero y la disfruten.

.

 **ORGULLO, LUJURIA, PREJUICIO**

 **Y ZOMBIS**

.

Capitulo I

 **NUEVOS VECINOS**

.

Todo mundo tiene por cosa cierta que un soltero que posee una gran fortuna tarde o temprano sentirá la necesidad de una mujer.

Los sentimientos e ideas de un hombre que se encuentra en una situación semejante sean poco conocidos cuando él es recién llegado a un vecindario, es propio de esta arraigada creencia en las familias que habitan ese barrio que desde su llegada lo consideren ya de legítima propiedad de una u otra de sus hijas.

Aún en estos tiempos donde la muerte ha llegado a la tierra de los vivos como una extraña plaga, provocando que los que una vez se fueron y ahora descansaban en el sueño eterno volvieran a la vida inundando con terror a los mortales, sembrando el miedo, la desesperanza y la incertidumbre de lo que deparará el futuro incierto, no le quitó los ánimos a las madres con hijas casaderas de perder la oportunidad de atrapar a un nuevo y buen prospecto para sus hijas.

Si bien el tema de los no muertos es ya bien sabido por todos y no ejerce novedad en nadie, la llegada de un nuevo vecino, soltero y rico se convierte en la gran comidilla del vecindario.

\- Querido Bennet – le decía su esposa - ¿Has oído que la casa de Netherfield Park finalmente fue rentada? Pues es así – prosiguió - Bien lo sé por que la señora Long acaba de estar ahí y me lo ha contado todo.

El señor Bennet no respondió, concentrando su atención en limpiar el mosquete, el cual tenía parte de esa mañana dedicándole su tiempo.

\- No te interesa saber quien la ha alquilado? – remarco la mujer en un tono de impaciencia.

\- Lo quiera o no, me lo vas a decir – le dijo sin mirarla.

\- Pues has de saber querido, que la señora Long me informó que Netherfield ha sido alquilado por un joven muy rico del norte de Inglaterra, y que él vino el lunes en un carro tirado por cuatro caballos y una escolta de seis hombres que lo acompañaban a caballo; al ver la casa quedó tan encantado que rápidamente llego a un acuerdo con el señor Morris. Se dice que tomó posesión de la casa hace una semana.

\- ¿Cómo se llama ese joven?

\- Bingley.

\- ¿Es casado o soltero?

\- ¡Soltero, por supuesto! Querido nada menos que un soltero de gran fortuna; cuatro o cinco mil libras al año ¡Lo que puede significar eso para nuestras hijas!

Detrás de la puerta del estudio un par de jovencitas escuchaban la conversación de sus padres hasta que se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de una de sus hermanas mayores.

\- ¡Kitty, Lydia! No deben escuchar platicas ajenas.

Regañó Elizabeth al ver como sus dos hermanas menores estaban recargadas en la puerta muy atentas y calladas. Si había algo que caracterizaba a aquellas dos y no era por pecar al menospreciar la conducta de sus hermanas, es que las palabras quietud y silencio nunca van de la mano con ese par. Al acercarse se percató de lo que hacían y no era para nada aprobatorio lo que estaban llevando acabo.

\- Eso no importa – le respondió la menor, Lydia – Un tal señor Bingley llegó del norte ¡Y es muy rico!

\- ¿En serio? – habló con asombro uniéndose a sus hermanas olvidándose por completo de sus propias palabras sobre lo incorrecto que era lo que estaban haciendo.

\- ¡Y es soltero! – agregó con mas entusiasmo. Como si fuese la cereza del pastel.

\- ¿Quién es soltero? – ahora la mayor, Jane se unió a sus hermanas.

\- Un tal señor Bingley creo.

No pudo decir más pues Kitty la mando a callar. Las cuatro escucharon atentas la conversación de sus padres.

\- No comprendo como puede afectarles algo así, suficiente tenemos con las visitas de los muertos – le dijo con tranquilidad a su esposa.

\- Querido Bennet – replicó la mujer - ¿Por qué a veces te cuesta tanto entender las cosas? ¡Por supuesto que es mi intención que se case con una de ellas!

\- ¿Ese es el motivo por el cual el joven pretende establecerse aquí?

\- ¿Pretende? ¡Que tontería! Él no pretende nada; pero es probable que se enamore de algunas de nuestras hijas, y es por eso que debes hacerle una visita en cuanto llegue.

\- No encuentro el motivo de mi visita. Puedes ir tu con ellas, o puedes hacer que ellas vayan solas si es que no temen por encontrarse a un muerto viviente, yo creo que eso es lo mejor; tu eres tan hermosa como cualquiera de nuestras hijas, no me extrañaría que se enamorase de ti.

\- Me halagas mucho querido – hablo su mujer con un ligero sonrojo el cual no pasó desapercibido a su marido – No negaré que he sido bella en mi juventud pero ahora ya no puedo presumir de eso; cuando una mujer tiene cinco hijas ya mayorcitas en lo que menos debe pensar uno es sus encantos.

\- Bueno en ese caso a la mujer ya no le quedan muchos encantos de qué presumir.

Acto seguido se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta con el mosquete en mano, al abrirla se encontró con cuatro de sus hijas que al parecer fueron descubiertas de su acto de espionaje.

\- Pues bien querido, como te he dicho, es preciso que hagas una visita al señor Bingley ¡Inmediatamente!

Le dijo su mujer siguiéndolo hasta el saloncito donde se destinaba a colocar el mosquete en un aparador de cristal, el cual, albergaba cuatro más, seguido de su esposa e hijas.

\- Cómo bien sabes no podemos visitarlo si no lo haces primero.

\- ¿Estas escuchando papá? ¡Nunca escuchas! – le reclamó una de sus hijas.

\- Hazlo papá.

\- Y cuanto antes – le recordó su esposa.

Viéndose que no se libraría de su esposa e hijas tomó asiento en su sillón favorito, disfrutó por un momento el rostro de ansiedad de su familia antes de revelar lo siguiente.

\- No hace falta, ya lo visité.

Tal declaración provocó asombro y felicidad por parte del grupo de mujeres.

\- Oh señor Bennet, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿No tiene compasión de mis pobres nervios? - reclamó su mujer ligeramente ofendida de que su esposo haya ido a visitar al nuevo vecino sin que se lo hubiera informado - ¿Es amigable?

\- ¿Es guapo? – preguntó una de las jóvenes.

\- ¡De seguro es muy guapo – comentó la menor mientras daba brinquitos de felicidad.

\- Con cinco mil libras al año que importa si esta horrendo – comentario dicho por parte de Elizabeth que le provocó una sonrisa en los labios a su padre.

\- ¿Quién es horrendo? – habló Merry quien acababa de entrar al saloncito donde al parecer todos estaban reunidos ignorando lo que su familia comentaba.

\- Felizmente le daré mi consentimiento para casarse con cualquiera de ustedes – los corazones de las cinco hermanas saltaron por tan sorpresivas palabras.

\- ¿Y vendrá mañana al baile papá? – preguntó Lydia.

\- Eso creo.

Tal respuesta provocó que las menores dieran brincos de felicidad mientras la señora Bennet abrazaba su esposo recordándole lo bueno que era y lo mucho que la consideraba a ella y a sus hijas al relacionarse con un joven que podría ser un gran prospecto para ellas. Lydia y Kitty se encargaban de comprar a su hermana mayor ofreciéndose a hacer alguna que otra tarea para ella a cambio de sus zapatos o listones que deseaban usar ese día en el baile, mientras, la cabeza de la familia disfrutaba con peculiaridad la nueva situación en su hogar.

El señor Bennet es un hombre que posee una singular mezcla de suspicacia, humor, sarcasmo, reserva y capricho, lo que lo hacía tan misterioso que veintitrés años de experiencia no habían sido suficientes para que su mujer no descifrara su carácter. Él, siendo apenas un niño, su padre le enseño a defenderse de los muertos vivientes cuando la extraña plaga comenzó. Durante los primeros "años negros" experimentó en carne propia las atrocidades de lo que eran capaces de hacer perdiendo a una hermana por la horrible enfermedad que transmitían al morderte convirtiéndole en uno de ellos. El mismo la mató. Su esposa por otro lado, era predecible. Siendo una mujer de escasa inteligencia, poca instrucción y temperamento indeciso, cuando algo le disgustaba se imaginaba alterada por los nervios. La principal razón de su vida era casar a sus hijas y su principal y casi única diversión era visitar a los vecinos para no perderse de los chismes, a excepción claro, que cuando algún grupo de muertos vivientes se hacían presentes y la obligaba, por ordenes de su marido, a mantenerse en casa.

Toda la tarde y parte de la mañana las Bennet se disponían a saber más del joven, a pesar de las preguntas que le hiso su esposa auxiliada de sus hijas, no logró que su marido le hiciera una descripción lo suficientemente detallada del señor Bingley. No les quedo sin más esperar hasta el baile para conocerlo.

.

Mientras la velada transcurría un grupo de hombres vigilaban a las afueras de la casa dejando a los invitados disfrutar tranquilos y sin preocupación.

Dentro, el habiente era fiesta y diversión, los jóvenes bailaban al ritmo de las canciones y danzones que tocaban los músicos. Los mayores observaban a la juventud enardecida, una que otra pareja indiscreta se ocultaba en las sombras para dejar paso a caricias más llevaderas. Las menores de las Bennet disfrutaban del baile mientras que las dos mayores y la inseparable Charlotte animaban el danzón.

\- Si no hay un solo hombre que no se enamore de ti esta noche entonces no soy capaz de juzgar la belleza – le dijo Elizabeth a Jane, que es por todos bien conocida por su hermosura.

\- O a los hombres – justificó la mayor.

\- No, son tan fáciles de juzgar – dijo entre risas.

\- No todos son malos.

\- Los pocos que conozco no tiene nada de gracia.

\- Un día de estos Lizy, un hombre te gustará y deberás cuidar lo que dices.

Ella solo sonrió por sus palabras, le gustaría creer que su hermana tenía razón, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no existiría un hombre por el cual ella fuera capaz de conservar su lengua dentro de su boca, resultaba una tarea imposible para alguien que le sobraban argumentos en las conversaciones, y, aunque sabía los límites de lo que era apropiado hablar, eso no la detenía de dar su sincera opinión.

Mientras la velada avanzaba el grupo tan esperado de Bingley llegó. Todos los presentes a excepción de los que se encontraban bailando pusieron atención a los recién llegados. El señor Lucas, anfitrión del baile fue presentando el grupo a los presentes. Elizabeth por otro lado se encontraba junto a su amiga Charlotte, ella ya había conocido al señor Bingley, pero al entrar un grupo de cinco personas Lizy le preguntó a su amiga quien era.

\- Es el pelirrojo de la izquierda, las dos mujeres son sus hermanas, el hombre que esta parado junto a una de ellas es el esposo de la mayor.

\- ¿Y quién es el de la ceja curiosa?

\- Ese es su buen amigo, el señor Darcy.

\- El pobre hombre parece preferir estar en cualquier otro lado.

\- ¿Pobre hombre? El señor Darcy no tiene nada de pobre. Tiene una renta de diez mil libras al año y es dueño de la mitad de Derbychirl.

\- ¿Solo de la mitad? – agregó con sarcasmo provocando la risa de su amiga.

Charlotte conocía a la perfección a Lizy, y aunque era mayor que ella, la soltura, jovialidad y audacia de la segunda de las hermanas Bennett siempre fue algo que admiró y gustó.

Sin perder tiempo la señora Bennet busco a sus hijas inclusive Charlotte se vio envuelta y llevando casi arrastras a su esposo se colocó de manera casual junto al grupo de los recién llegados para que así se dieran las presentaciones.

\- Señor Bingley, a mi hija ya la conoce – aclaró Sir Lucas – Ellas son la señora Bennet, la señorita Jane Bennet, Elizabeth Bennet y Mary Bennet – cada una de las nombradas dio una ligera reverencia de presentación.

\- Es un placer – hablo la señora Bennet – Tengo dos mas pero están bailando – aclaró, pues no habían sido nombradas y tanto Lydia como Kitty debían tener la oportunidad de cautivar al señor Bingley.

\- Es un placer conocerlas – respondió con cordialidad el joven.

\- También les presento a la señorita Bingley y al señor y la señora Hurts – continuó con las presentaciones el anfitrión, los nombrados hicieron una ligera inclinación con su cabeza - Y al señor Darcy de Derbychirl.

Bingley ciertamente era un hombre apuesto, simpático y distinguido. Sus hermanas eran hermosas y extraordinariamente elegantes. Su cuñado, el señor Hurts, parecía un caballero como cualquier otro, pero su amigo el señor Darcy rápidamente atrajo la atención de todos a causa de su apuesta figura, sus facciones delicadas y un estupendo aire de nobleza; en menos de cinco minutos se propagó la noticia de que él tenía una renta de diez mil libras al año. Los caballeros afirmaban que se trataba de un hombre encantador; las mujeres afirmaban que era mucho más guapo que Bingley y no dejó de ser observado por lo menos durante la primera mitad de la velada; Incluso Elizabeth se vio tentada a mirarlo más de la cuenta, ciertamente era un hombre atractivo; pero en algún momento sus modales se revelaron como poco adecuados, advirtiéndoles que era ostensiblemente orgulloso y se sentía superior a todos los presentes. Ni aun sus extensas propiedades en el condado de Derby, donde se rumoraba que tenía una gran fortaleza para evitar que los muertos vivientes entraran a sus territorios, pudieron liberarlo de que se le llegase a considerar como un ser en verdad odioso, indigno de ser comparado con su amigo.

Con gran ligereza Bingley entro en agradable relación con los asistentes al baile; se mostraba animoso y franco, no dejó de bailar una sola pieza. Tan amables cualidades fincaron una sana popularidad ¡Qué diferencia de su amigo! Darcy hasta el momento bailó una vez con la señora Hurts y otra con la señorita Bingley, no quiso que se le presentase a ninguna otra dama.

Quedando por sentada una nueva percepción del caballero la velada continuó.

\- Mamá – hablo con alegría Lydia una vez que la encontró acompañada de Mery y su padre – ¡Nunca, nunca vas a adivinar lo que te voy a decir!

\- ¿Vas tomar los hábitos? – dijo con sarcasmo el señor Bennet y como siempre fue ignorado por su esposa e hijas pues estaban más entusiasmadas por lo que pretendía decirles que por la opinión de su padre.

\- ¡Viene un regimiento! – soltó finalmente la joven – Van a estar aquí todo el invierno y van a hospedarse en el pueblo para acabar con algunos muertos vivientes que andan por aquí.

Aquella noticia lejos de darle alegría al padre fue preocupación, sin embargo su esposa e hijas solo veían lo bueno de aquello pues estarían rodeadas de uniformados y eso significaba bailes y conocer a nuevos jóvenes. La noticia de los muertos vivientes se quedo de lado para ellas. Era bien conocido que en tiempos de invierno la tierra se endurecía, lo que impedía que aquellos que aún se mantenían sepultados no salieran de su tumba; además de que también afectaba a los muertos vivientes pues el clima los entumía y alentaba. Era la temporada perfecta para dar caza y exterminio, al igual que también se convertía en una estación muy tranquila y con pocos ataques, comenzaba en otoño y terminaba a inicios de primavera, donde no solo las plantas emergían de la tierra.

Elizabeth a causa de la escasez de caballeros se vio precisada a permanecer sentada durante dos piezas, pero la compañía de su querida amiga le hacía sentir de lo mas llevadera los tiempos. Refugiándose en un lugar apartado de las demás personas se encontraban conversado cuando de manera inconsciente escucharon una platica entre Bingley y Darcy.

– Ven, Darcy – le dijo – Tienes que bailar. No soporto verte ahí de pie, solo y con esa estúpida actitud. Es mejor que bailes.

– No pienso hacerlo. Sabes cómo lo detesto, a no ser que conozca personalmente a mi pareja. En una fiesta como ésta me sería imposible. Tus hermanas están comprometidas, y bailar con cualquier otra mujer de las que hay en este salón sería como un castigo para mí.

\- No deberías ser tan exigente y quisquilloso – se quejó Bingley – ¡Por lo que más quieras! Palabra de honor, nunca había visto a tantas muchachas tan encantadoras como esta noche; y hay algunas que son especialmente bonitas.

\- Estabas bailando con única chica hermosa en todo el lugar – le dijo con seriedad su amigo y afirmando lo que para él era obvio.

\- Es la criatura más hermosa que jamás he conocido.

No era para nada apropiado escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas, pero ambas amigas llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso e instantáneo que por esa ocasión podría dejarse pasar, no es como si lo hicieran apropósito, es decir, no fue su culpa que ellos llegaran y decidieran conversar justamente donde se encontraban ellas convenientemente ocultas a la vista de los caballeros, pero fue especialmente por la declaración que acababa de hacer Bingley que decidieron quedarse calladas y poner aun mas atención en la conversación entre los caballeros. Al escuchar sus palabras Elizabeth casi salta de la emoción, él había sido flechado por Jane y como no esperarse aquello, era hermosa y no le pareció de lo mas extraño que le atrajera, pero escucharlo de su boca le dio más alegría y satisfacción.

\- Y su hermana Elizabeth, es muy agradable. Deja que le pida a mi pareja que te la presente.

\- Bastante tolerable me atrevo a decir. Pero no tan hermosa para tentarme, Es mejor que vuelvas con tu pareja y disfrutes de sus sonrisas porque estas malgastando el tiempo conmigo.

El señor Bingley siguió su consejo. El señor Darcy se alejó; y Elizabeth se quedó allí con sus no muy cordiales sentimientos hacia él.

\- Considérate afortunada Lizy – le dijo Charlotte una vez que los caballeros se retiraron – Si le gustaras tendrías que hablar con él todo los días – se lo decía con fines de ánimo, pues la arrogancia del hombre era algo que a su amiga le disgustaba.

\- Precisamente, no bailaría con él ni aunque me ofrecieran todo Derbychirl y mucho menos la mitad – habló con humor porque era graciosa y muy alegre, y tenía cierta disposición a hacer divertidas las cosas ridículas.

Sin importar aquel percance ella no permitiría que le arruinara el baile, no le daría el gusto. Se limitó a bailar, reír y a disfrutar del momento junto a sus hermanas quienes también gozaban. Gracias a la velada poco a poco pudo notar las miradas que Bingley le daba a su hermana, al parecer realmente había llamado su atención.

Sin querer el grupo de los Bennet y de los recién llegados se vieron envueltos en una conversación. Aunque Lizy ya no se sentía tan cómoda por la presencia del caballero, debía hacer de lado ese orgullo y mostrarse feliz y contenta al lado de su hermana. Lo hacía por ella, pues todo se decidiría esa noche en ver si su hermana realmente podía atraer a Bingley o no y ella pondría todo de su parte para que así fuera, pues era un paco más que obvio para sus ojos que el pelirrojo se sentía atraído por su hermana, aunque eso significara soportar a aquel hombre que la desdeño por no ser muy bonita, ella se mostraría lo más cordial que pudiera.

\- Su amiga la señorita Lucas es una persona muy agradable – comentó Bingley con sinceridad y sonrisa.

\- Si, yo la adoro – agregó Lizy, feliz de que el también reconociera lo agradable que es su amiga.

\- Es una lástima que no sea más agraciada – comentó la señora Bennet – Claro Lizy jamás admitiría que su amiga no es muy bonita - aquel comentario puso en alerta y en defensiva a Elizabeth, su madre estaba hablando de una manera muy descortés - Es mi Jane la que es considerada la belleza de la región. Cuando tenía solo quince años – comenzó a contar – Se enamoró de ella un caballero con una pasión tal que yo esperaba una propuesta, pero solo le escribió unos versos muy lindos.

\- Y eso terminó todo – la interrumpió Elizabeth y finalizó lo que había dicho su madre, que vergüenza que ella hablara de esas cosas tan desobligadamente sin ver las consecuencias, Jane estaba callada con el rostro sonrojado y los caballeros no creerían que la madre platicara algo como eso - ¿Me pregunto quién habrá descubierto el poder de la poesía para alejar el amor? – intervino para así desviar el tema.

\- Pensé que la poesía alimentaba el amor – comentó Darcy.

\- Un amor sólido tal vez, pero si no es más que una leve inclinación estoy segura que un mal soneto la matara para siempre.

\- ¿Y que recomienda para fomentar el afecto? – la retó, si no creía que la poesía era uno de los lenguajes del amor deseaba saber cual sería entonces, según ella.

\- El baile – sus palabras lo dejaron un poco desconcertado – Aun si la pareja de uno es apenas tolerable.

Ambos se miraron por un momento y en los ojos obscuros Darcy pudo observar cierto brillo de orgullo y reclamo escondido, rompió el contacto visual cuando ella hiso una inclinación para retirarse. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de que él se había negado a una posible invitación a bailotear cuando ella misma le hiso un comentario sobre si le gustaba bailar momentos después de su llegada, su respuesta había cortado cualquier esperanza que podría hacerse de considerarlo su compañero de baile, se sintió satisfecho con su actitud, pero en ese momento la situación parecía cambiar, _"Aún si la pareja de uno es apenas tolerable"_ definitivamente y sin temor a equivocarse esas ultimas palabras iban dirigidas a él, pero fue la vivacidad de sus ojos lo que le había confundido en el instante en que hiso tal declaración, pareciera que le estaba reprochando y además, lo acababa de insultar.

" _No demasiado bella para tentarme"_ En efecto él no la consideraba lo suficientemente atractiva para dedicarle su cuidado, pero si bien su físico no alcanzaba sus expectativas, eran sus palabras las que al parecer merecían su atención.

Observó su espalda hasta perderse entre la multitud.

Elizabeth había salido del salón, la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía, había sido osada y tal vez pudo haberse puesto en evidencia que había escuchado la platica privada de los dos caballeros, sin embargo su orgullo había sido vengado y eso le hiso disfrutar aun más de su momento. Decidió también que no le dedicaría mayor pensamiento al caballero. Se encontraba en el recibidor de la parte externa del salón. Los Lucas además de poseer una mansión también contaban con su propio salón de bailes, lo usaban para las fiestas del pueblo, pues era lo suficientemente espacioso para que todos se sintieran con comodidad; consistía en una segunda casa la cual consistía con una cocina en la parte trasera, un espacioso recibidor y el gran salón donde en esos momentos se llevaba acabo el baile.

Se dirigió a uno de los ventanales que estaban abiertos para así respirar un poco de aire fresco. La noche ya había avanzado bastante y eso significaba que la velada terminaría pronto. El sonido de cristal rompiéndose llamo su atención, se separó de la ventana y camino en dirección de donde provenía, avanzó por el tenue pasillo hasta llegar a lo que parecía la cocina, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la habitación en penumbras. Entró y casi resbala de no ser que se sujetó con fuerza de una de las mesas, fijó su vista al suelo y vio un enorme charco de sangre. Se asustó, solo podía pensar en una criatura capaz de dejar un rastro de sangre de tan horrible magnitud, un segundo ruido la puso en alerta. Sabía que había hombres afuera vigilando pero no se explicaba como uno de aquellos seres pudo entrar, escucho otro ruido, un rugido proveniente del fondo de la habitación. Miro la mesa y tomó uno de los cuchillos que habían ahí, lo tomó tal y como se le había enseñado, con la hoja de manera horizontal y sosteniéndolo hacia el frente a la altura de su pecho.

Se acercó con cautela, pero al ver la escena frente a sus ojos no pudo evitar sentir un horrible asco y temor. Una de las sirvientas estaba devorando la cara de uno de los hombres que se supone vigilarían el salón. Lo comía con frenesí desgarrando la carne con sus dientes, por culpa de la primera impresión trató de retroceder un poco pero su acción hiso que golpeara una de las cazuelas que se hallaban en el suelo llamando la atención de la criatura que inmediatamente dejo de devorar al pobre hombre. Se miraron por un momento que le apreció eterno, su mente le decía _¡Huye!_ Su corazón latía con frenesí dentro de su pecho, como queriendo escapar para no convertirse en la cena del ser frente a ella. El agarre en el cuchillo se volvió mas fuerte; cualquier otra persona hubiese huido, corriendo por su vida y probablemente alertar a los demás, pero ella se quedó, sus pies fijos al suelo y no precisamente por temor, su mirada estaba fija en aquel ser, una presa y un depredador, esperando el instante para atacar, pero Elizabeth estaba lejos de considerarse la presa. En el momento en que se puso de pie y se abalanzó a ella reaccionó con rapidez encajando el cuchillo en su mandíbula hacia arriba haciendo que la hoja afilada se encajara de lleno en su cerebro.

Cayó muerta por segunda ocasión.

Al instante se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos de disparos desde afuera, corrió hacia la puerta que daba a la salida y pudo ver como algunos de esos seres se acercaban a la casa. Los hombres armados que se hallaban en la azotea y a los alrededores estaban haciéndole frente, no eran un grupo grande, por lo menos diez, nada que los siete hombres no pudieran enfrentar. Decidió cerrar la puerta y atrancarla para que así evitar cualquier percance, su premura por salir de la cocina no le permitió percatarse que en el suelo de la cocina solo había un cadáver.

Antes de llegar a la puerta la criatura la atacó por detrás. Sin querer dejó escapar un grito, estaba en el suelo con él encima de ella. El cadáver viviente del guardia no tenía la mitad del rostro, solo le quedaba un ojo, su nariz había sido devorada junto con la mejilla, las encías expuestas pues parte de la carne de su cuello y mandíbula no estaban, pero eso no evitaba que quisiera devorarla, sus dientes aun seguían intactos. Era mucho más fuerte que ella, con ambos brazos evitaba la letal mordida pero no aguantaría mucho. Si pudiera librar una de sus manos podría tener acceso a la pequeña Derringer que llevaba en su muslo, sin embargo no podía, pues podría perder la batalla de resistencia. La situación no era nada favorable pero tenía que encontrar la manera de librarse, no podía terminar así, se negó a hacerlo.

En un segundo el peso del ser ya no la aplastaba.

Jalándolo del saco Darcy aparto al hombre con gran fuerza haciendo que callera lejos, inmediatamente se situó entre la persona atacada y la criatura actuando como escudo; el hombre que había sido devorado de su rostro se puso de pie rápidamente, antes de que pudiera sacar su propia arma el ensordecedor sonido de un disparo lo detuvo. El cadáver calló de nuevo al suelo con un hoyo en la frente. Al darse la vuelta se sorprendió de la identidad de quien le había dado fin.

Se encontraba ligeramente incorporada, el pecho se movía con agitación y tenía un cálido rubor producto del esfuerzo hecho en sus mejillas, unas ligeras salpicaduras de sangre cubrían su tez, la ligeras manchas también estaban en su pecho, el cual no paso tan desapercibido para el joven, su falda levantada mas arriba de las rodillas, aunque llevaba medias, la delgada prenda no cubrían uno de sus muslos dejándolo a la vista, sin embargo lo mas sorprendente fue su mirada, no había miedo en los ojos obscuros de aquella mujer, solo una determinación marcada como el fuego.

Salió de su estupor cuando bajó el arma y un gemido salió de su garganta.

\- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Le preguntó, recuperando un poco de compostura por haberla visto en tales condiciones mientras hincaba una de sus rodillas para así tenderle una mano y ayudarle a levantarse, ella no le respondió, solo lo miró fijamente. Los pasos y voces de personas acercándose hicieron que él reaccionara. Tomó su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

\- Darcy ¿Qué ha pasado? – Bingley fue el primero en llegar seguido del señor Bennet y otros tres hombres que por su apariencia y armas que portaban era de suponer que se trataban de los vigilantes.

\- Fue un ataque, por fortuna no paso a mayores – le respondió con tranquilidad.

La vista del pelirrojo inmediatamente fue al cadáver que al ver el estado del mismo casi vomita, pero por suerte no lo hiso, solo con verlo pudo deducir lo que había pasado.

El padre de la muchacha inmediatamente la puso a su resguardo, ambos salieron de la cocina mientras que los hombres se encargaron de revisar la escena. Los vigilantes mostraron el disgusto de ver a uno de los suyos muerto en el suelo con media cara devorada y un tiro en su cabeza. Darcy, por otro lado miró el segundo cadáver que había ahí; una mujer, al parecer una de las sirvientas, tenía encajado un cuchillo en su mandíbula. Observó después como en su tobillo llevaba un vendaje, levanto un poco más la falda y removió el pedazo de tela. Ahí vio la marca. Una mordida. Observó con más detenimiento el cadáver, además de la mordida no tenía nada más. Al parecer había sucumbido a la extraña plaga que poseían los muertos vivientes y su primera victima fue aquel hombre. Si fue así entonces quien le puso fin a esa criatura había sido ella. Elizabeth Bennet había matado a la sirvienta clavándole el cuchillo.

La imagen de ella de hace unos momentos seguía grabada en su memoria.

.

De cualquier manera y en términos generales, la velada transcurrió gratamente para todos los invitados, por fortuna nadie a excepción de Bingley, Darcy, el señor Bennet y Elizabeth se habían dado cuenta del percance en la cocina y fuera del salón.

La señora Bennet había visto que los nuevos moradores de Netherfield admiraban a su hija mayor; Bingley había bailado con ella dos veces, y las hermanas de él la habían colmado de atenciones. El mismo Bingley anunció que el también haría un baile en Netherfield. Por su parte Jane estaba tan satisfecha como su madre, pero no lo manifestaba con tanta vehemencia. Mery había escuchado decir a la señorita Bingley, refiriéndose a ella que era la chica más educada de la vecindad; Kitty y Lydia habían sido lo suficientemente afortunadas como para no estar sin parejas en ningún momento, y eso es lo que cualquier muchacha considera un éxito en un baile. Por eso regresaron contentas a Longbourn, el pueblo donde vivía la familia y del que eran los principales habitantes. Escoltados por el señor Franz el hombre a cargo de la seguridad de la casa de los Bennet.

Lizy por otro lado se sentía ligeramente ofuscada. Si bien, no esperaba que la atacasen los muertos vivientes jamás pensó que el mismísimo Darcy la ayudaría, claro, había que pensar que por sentido común cualquiera ayudaría a una dama en peligro, pero al tratarse de dichas criaturas cualquier otro saldría huyendo dejándola a su suerte, lo que más le transitaba por su cabeza era lo que él pudiera pensar de ella al verla disparar. Sin duda alguna aquel gesto nada modesto ni adecuado para una dama no sería bien visto por tan alto caballero como él, pero a ella ya no le importaba lo que pensase de ella, no deseaba conseguir la estima de aquel hombre, solo deseaba que sus actos no influyeran en la decisión de su amigo por Jane. El señor Bingley la había visto en esa situación, aunque no la vio disparando, aun así debía esperar haber que sucedía.

Cuando Jane y Lizy se quedaron solas en la intimidad de su habitación, mientras se desvestían, la hija que hasta el momento se había mantenido reservada en sus comentarios acerca de Bingley expreso a su hermana la admiración que había nacido en ella.

\- Es tal como un joven debe ser – le dijo – Sentimental, perspicaz y con gran sentido del humor. Nunca había visto modales tan finos en una persona, tanta desenvoltura y una educación exquisita – expresó la mayor de la Bennet una vez despojada de su vestido quedando solamente con el corset y enagua el cual su hermana comenzó a desatar.

\- Y además es guapo – añadió Lizy – Tanto en la normalidad de los jóvenes se es guapo, pues posee todas las condiciones y postura.

\- Yo me sentí muy halagada cuando me invitó a bailar por segunda vez. En verdad no esperaba semejante cumplido.

\- ¿No? pues yo si. En eso existe una gran diferencia entre nosotras. A ti los halagos siempre te sorprenden y a mi nunca. Por supuesto era lógico que te sacara a bailar, no podía evitar darse cuenta que tu eras cinco veces más guapa que todas las mujeres que se encontraban en el salón. No es necesario que le agradezcas esa galantería. Desde luego es un hombre agradable y te doy mi autorización para que te guste. No seria el primer estúpido del que te enamoras.

\- ¡Lizy! – le reclamó la mayor.

Elizabeth había terminado de desatar el corset dejando a su hermana solamente cubierta por el fino camisón, Jane poseía un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, senos eran grandes, cintura estrecha y sus caderas proporcionadas, tenía la silueta de un reloj de arena, cualquiera caería rendido ante su bien formado cuerpo.

\- Aun no puedo creer lo que su amigo dijo de ti – dijo Jane mientras le desataba el corset a su hermana.

\- ¿Te refieres al señor Darcy?

\- Así es, creo que no fue muy cortés de su parte hacer ese comentario de ti ¿Lizy estas segura de que dijo aquello?

\- Jane tu nunca puedes pensar mal de nadie ¿Verdad? Pues si, así lo dijo. Tal vez hubiera dejado pasar de alto su orgullo si no hubiera lastimado tanto el mío.

\- Pero el te salvó de esas criaturas, no creo que si te tuviera en mal concepto te hubiese ayudado arriesgando su propia vida – Jane, aparte de su padre había sido a la única a la que le había contado lo que paso.

\- No creo que se haya dado cuenta que era yo la que estaba en peligro y además actuó solo de buena manera, si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otro creo que también lo hubiese ayudado.

\- Escuché de la señorita Bingley que él se ha enfrentado a muchos muertos vivientes y que no les teme.

Lizy no dijo nada. Si bien al principio de haberlo conocido, le hiso creer que solo era un señor que no se involucraría mas allá de lo necesario ante tales criaturas, contando con la cantidad de dinero necesario para pagar una buena escolta que se encargue de ello, su percepción cambió después de que la asistió en el ataque. Su reflexión la llevó a concluir que era un hombre fuerte, sobra con la demostración que le dio al salvarla de aquel ser sucumbido por la extraña plaga el cual le quitó de encima casi sin ningún esfuerzo y de no haber sido por que ella disparó rápidamente, podía casi asegurar que el mismo le daría fin a su existencia, había visto de reojo el arma que se asomaba debajo de su abrigo cuando le ayudó a incorporarse. Darcy además de orgulloso no daba paso a demostrar que era un hombre cobarde que se refugiaba en su mansión o detrás de los hombres que tenía como escoltas, como muchos otros.

\- Por eso pienso que no estoy de acuerdo que aquello que dijo haya sido en todo, una opinión completa de ti – agregó Jane.

\- Oh Jane no podrás negar que eres muy dada a que te gusten todos, la verdad es que nunca vez defectos en los hombres, para ti todos son buenos y agradables nunca te he oído hablar mal de nadie.

\- Bueno, no me gusta criticar a la gente, pero créeme, que soy siempre sincera al decir lo que pienso.

\- Fijarse en lo bueno de cada quien sin decir nada de lo malo es una característica que solo tu posees. Dime, ¿Acaso te agradaron las hermanas de señor Bingley? Sus modales distan de ser tan finos como los de él.

\- Al principio así lo parecen, pero cuando hablas con ellas te das cuenta que en realidad son muy agradables. La soltera va a vivir con el hermano y a cuidar de la casa, yo sospecho que ella será para nosotras una buena vecina y amiga.

Lizy escuchaba en silencio, su hermana había terminado de desatar el corset. a diferencia de Jane, el cuerpo de Lizy era delgado, no tenía unos exuberantes senos pero si eran de un tamaño basto y grande para cualquier chica de su complexión, con los cuales la misma Elizabeth estaba satisfecha, su cadera era mas estrecha y tenía unas largas piernas. Su figura era mas alargada que curvilínea. Lizy no parecía muy convencida con la opinión de las hermanas de Bingley que Jane tenía, pues la conducta de aquellas muchachas en el baile no había sido particularmente agradable y puesto que su temperamento era menos flexible que el de su hermana su juicio sobre las personas era más severo, por lo tanto se encontraba poco dispuesta a la aprobación.

Eran en efecto, mujeres muy distinguidas, no les faltaba buen humor cuando se les complacía y en realidad eran agradables cuando lo deseaban, pero de todas maneras parecían arrogantes y vanas. No les faltaba belleza y habían sido educadas y protegidas en los mejores colegios particulares de la región, lo más seguro es que, por su estilo de vida jamás hayan tenido encuentro alguno con los muertos vivientes, su posición económica les permitía contratar un buen servicio de escolta además de gastar más de lo debido y estaban acostumbradas a pensar bien en todo momento de si mismas y medianamente de los demás.

Bingley había heredado unas cien mil libras de su padre, quien tenía la intención de invertirlas en una finca, pero la muerte lo sorprendió antes de hacerlo, por lo tanto el hijo sintió la obligación de cumplir aquel proyecto y en más de una ocasión habían elegido el lugar, pero debido a la plaga de los muertos vivientes tuvo que ir descartando ciertas posibilidades; ahora se había instalado en una casa de su completo agrado, aunque no estaba cien porciento libre de la amenaza de las temibles criaturas al menos era una región con menos ataques y apariciones de ellos. Aquellos que conocían su carácter sencillo y apacible pensaban que pasaría el resto de su vida en Netherfield, transfiriendo a la próxima generación la compra de la finca que había sido el sueño de su padre.

La diferencia de carácter entre Bingley, sus hermanas y Darcy, se puso en evidencia en la percepción que tuvieron de la fiesta con los Lucas.

Bingley expresaba que jamás había estado con gente tan agradable ni con muchachas tan bonitas, todo el mundo había sido atento y amable con él, se habían superado las rígidas formalidades y él pronto se había sentido amigos de todos. En cuanto a la mayor de las Bennet, él no podía concebirla sino como el más bellos de todos los ángeles. Darcy, por el contrario, lo que había visto en aquella reunión era una colección de personas carentes de interés, escasos de belleza y ninguna elegancia, además de que no había recibido atenciones ni demostraciones de su agrado, él reconocía que la mayor de las Bennet era bella, pero no para su gusto, ella tenía el defecto de sonreír demasiado. La señora Hurts y su hermana compartían la misma opinión, pero eso no menguaba su admiración por la joven y decididamente les gustaba, ellas opinaban abiertamente que era encantadora y se mostraban decididas a no rechazar su amistad. Así pues, Jane quedó clasificada como una encantadora muchacha y por tanto Bingley quedaba autorizado para pensar en ella de la manera que quisiera.

Las señoras de Longbourn no tardaron mucho en corresponder las atenciones de las de Netherfield y les hicieron una visita. La gentileza en los modales de Jane pronto cautivaron a la señora Hurts y a la señorita Bingley, por otro lado, consideraban insoportable a la madre y a las hermanas menores como indignas de hablar con ellas, a pesar de que expresaron a las dos mayores su deseo de conocerse mejor.

Jane recibió encantada aquellas muestras de Afecto pero Lizy notaba un fondo de arrogancia en aquellas mujeres. Ella pensaba que la amabilidad que mostraban hacia Jane era por influencia del hermano, pues para todas era claro que admiraba a Jane y para Lizy también lo era pues sabía que la preferencia que su hermana había demostrado desde un principio hacia él iba en aumento. También sabía que esa preferencia iba en camino a convertirse en amor. Pero a la vez consideraba con cierta satisfacción que nadie más no lo notara, pues aun con la fuerza de sus sentimientos Jane poseía discreción y jovialidad, lo que la libraba de inoportunas sospechas. Así le comentó sus sospechas de que también Bingley podía compartir esos sentimientos a su amiga.

\- Sabes creo a que Bingley le gusta Jane – le comentó Lizy a Charlotte cierta noche cuando en la mansión de los Lucas se llevaba acabo una gran fiesta.

\- Pero no creo que el se de cuenta de sus sentimientos si ella no se los demuestra.

\- Bueno ella hace cuanto le permite su modo de ser. Si soy perfectamente capaz de percibir el modo como la mira. Él tendría que ser un tonto para no darse cuenta.

\- El amor nos hace tontos. Él no conoce su temperamento como nosotras. Aunque Bingley y Jane están juntos a menudo, nunca es por mucho tiempo; y además como sólo se ven en fiestas con mucha gente, no pueden hablar a solas. Así que Jane debería aprovechar al máximo cada minuto en el que pueda llamar su atención y atraparlo, ya tendrán mucho tiempo de enamorarse todo lo que quieran una vez casados.

– Tu plan es bueno – contestó Elizabeth - Cuando la cuestión se trata sólo de casarse bien; y si yo estuviese decidida a conseguir un marido rico, o cualquier marido, casi puedo decir que lo llevaría a cabo. Pero esos no son los sentimientos de Jane, ella no actúa con premeditación. Todavía no puede estar segura de hasta qué punto le gusta, ni el porqué. Sólo hace quince días que le conoce. Bailó cuatro veces con él en Meryton; le vio una mañana en su casa, y desde entonces ha cenado en su compañía cuatro veces. Esto no es suficiente para que ella conozca su carácter.

– No tal y como tú lo planteas. Si solamente hubiese cenado con él no habría descubierto otra cosa que si tiene buen apetito o no; pero no debes olvidar que pasaron cuatro veladas juntos; y cuatro veladas pueden significar bastante.

– Sí, en esas cuatro veladas lo único que pudieron hacer es averiguar qué clase de bailes les gustaba a cada uno, pero no creo que hayan podido descubrir las cosas realmente importantes de su carácter.

– Bueno – dijo Charlotte - Deseo de todo corazón que a Jane le salgan las cosas bien; y si se casase con él mañana, creo que tendría más posibilidades de ser feliz que si se dedica a estudiar su carácter durante doce meses. La felicidad en el matrimonio es sólo cuestión de suerte. El que una pareja crea que son iguales o se conozcan bien de antemano, no les va a traer la felicidad en absoluto. Las diferencias se van acentuando cada vez más hasta hacerse insoportables; siempre es mejor saber lo menos posible de la persona con la que vas a compartir tu vida.

– Me haces reír, Charlotte; no tiene sentido. Sabes que no tiene sentido; además tú nunca actuarías de esa forma.

Ocupada únicamente en observar las acciones de Bingley prodigaba a su hermana, Lizy estaba lejos de sospechar que ella también había sido objeto de atención pero por parte de Darcy quien al principio, apenas le había concebido de ser bonita, la había visto en el baile sin admirarla pero, finalmente, después de lo sucedido en la cocina comenzó a tener a otra imagen de la joven Bennet. Se había dado cuenta de que poseía agradables facciones. Y así se lo comentó a sus amigos, además comenzó a percatarse de que ella era inteligente como pocas, lo que para él manifestaba en sus ojos negros.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido esa noche seguía merodeando en su memoria, no era el primer ataque en el que él intervenía, ni la primera dama a la que auxiliaba en terribles circunstancias, sin embargo, no quería admitir que ver a una mujer hacerle frente a tan desdichadas criaturas era algo casi de admirar, especialmente por su manejo en armas, no conocía a ninguna dama, a acepción de ciertos rumores llegados de su tía, que pudiera manejar tal instrumento ¿Quien la habría enseñado?

La imagen de aquel suceso estaba grabada con intensidad en su mente, ella en el suelo con su vestido arremangado dejando a la vista sus piernas, su pecho que subía y bajaba agitado con ligeras manchas de sangre en ellos y su rostro sonrojado. Debía admitir que Elizabeth Bennet había hecho lo que ninguna mujer en mucho tiempo, lograr excitarlo, y lo mas curioso de todo es que no había sido premeditado. Él se había visto presa de mujeres que deseaban conquistarlo por su gran fortuna y posición, en muchas ocasiones trataron de persuadirlo con sus encantos y modos, algunas incluso tuvieron el atrevimiento de despojarse de sus ropas solo para que él sucumbiera en el deseo, pero ninguna tuvo éxito. Era hombre, claro y en mas de una ocasión algunas de esas mujeres complacieron su deseo físico, pero ninguna había logrado más que eso, y justo esos instintos despertaba la joven Bennet en Darcy.

A tales descubrimientos le siguieron otros de la misma índole; por más que con sus ojos críticos percibía algunos defectos físicos en su figura, se vio precisado en reconocer que era esbelta y proporcionada. Sus senos, objeto de atracción para Darcy, eran en sí de un tamaño generoso para su cuerpo el cual era muy delgado a su parecer, sus pequeñas caderas le daban el equilibrio a su figura. A pesar de que aseguraba que sus modales no eran particularmente refinados, él se había percatado de su gracia y desenvoltura, además de que contaba con algo que las demás mujeres no poseían, el manejo y defensa que tenía sobre los muertos vivientes, era capaz de protegerse de esas criaturas, no les temía al parecer y eso podía decirse era un gran punto a su favor en consideración de Darcy.

Lizy ignoraba todo eso y a sus ojos el seguía siendo un hombre antipático que seguro ahora la censuraba por hacer cosas de hombre y por tener un comportamiento inadecuado, él mismo no la había juzgado lo suficientemente hermosa para ser su compañera de baile y lo sucedido en la cocina del salón de los Lucas sería solamente censurado para el caballero ¡Una mujer portando armas! ¡Que insensatez!

Darcy comenzó a desear conocerla mejor y buscando el medio más eficiente para hablar con ella, ponía más atención en las conversaciones que tenía con los demás. Ese detalle no se le escapó a Lizy y así se lo comentó a su hermana cierta mañana cuando regresaban de un encargo.

\- ¿Por qué habría querido el señor Darcy escuchar mi conversación con el coronel Foster en la fiesta de los Lucas?

\- Tal vez desea enmendar la ofensa que te hiso y cambiar de parecer respecto a ti.

\- No lo creo, tal vez solo busca la oportunidad de que yo diga alguna impertinencia y así hacer más grande la mala opinión que tiene de mí.

\- Eso es algo que solo él puede responder.

\- Bueno, pero si lo hace otra vez le haré saber que he adivinado sus intenciones ¿Crees que le haya contado a sus amigos lo que paso en el baile de los la Lucas la primera noche?

\- No he escuchado de Bingley o de sus hermanas decir algo al respecto, tal vez se ha mantenido reservado en ese tema, es algo delicado que se sepa que una dama se vio involucrada en un ataque por esas criaturas.

Lizy no pudo decir más pues una inesperada lluvia tomó desprevenidas a las hermanas. Hicieron que los caballos fueran con mayor velocidad y buscaran algún refugio para así evitar el aguacero.

El señor Bennet les había solicitado que fueran a recoger un pedido; a causa de que uno de los hombres encargado de entregar las encomiendas había sufrido el infortunio de ser atacado por los muertos vivientes, no se podría hacer entrega del encargo hasta que encontraran un nuevo trabajador, eso y sumándole la gran cantidad de pedidos que se habían retrasado el corresponsal envió una carta a Longbourn solicitando si podían recoger el paquete ellos mismo o esperar una semana a la entrega. El señor Bennet que había esperado con tanto entusiasmo no demostrado aquel paquete, no pudo sin más confiar en sus dos hijas mayores para ir a recogerlo. Hubiese ido el mismo pero debía atender la granja. El señor Franz por otro lado había salido por mas suministros, su hijo, Charles, no era muy adiestrado para montar y era un viaje largo para ir a pie; pensando en lo que su mujer había dicho que gracias al ejercito instalado en Meryton no había de que preocuparse pues ellos vigilaban y exterminaban a todos los muertos vivientes que se hallasen alrededor, envió a sus dos hijas por la tan esperado encargo. No dudaba de que Lizy supiera defenderse pues el mismo junto con el señor Franz la habían enseñado a usar armas y a defenderse con cuchillos y navajas, ella no objetó en salir a hacer un viaje largo, al contrario acepto gustosa por lo que invito a Jane.

A diferencia de sus hermanas, Lizy había sido la única que mostró interés en poder defenderse de aquellas criaturas. En vano el señor Bennet trato de darles la misma educación a sus otras hijas pero todo quedo en nada. Jane no podía ser capaz de matar a una persona, aunque estuviera muerta y tratara de matarla, su dulce corazón no le permitía cometer tal acto. Kitty y Lydia por otro lado prefirieron hacer lo que toda joven de su edad y no perder el tiempo en cosas como esas, para eso estaban los hombres y si un día se hallaban en peligro contaban con que un apuesto joven las salvaría, por último Mery, encontraba más interesante los libros haciendo caso omiso a los seres que deambulaban por ahí. Es cierto que el condado de Hertford era una comunidad pacifica y que en esos años los ataques de muertos vivientes eran mínimos, a diferencia de lo que su padre llego a sufrir de joven, por eso motivo deseaba enseñarle a sus hijas como defenderse y no pasaran por el terror que el paso de niño, pero la única interesada fue Elizabeth, su favorita.

Lizy y jane continuaban galopando con la esperanza de encontrar refugio pero todo parecía inútil. Decidieron mejor detenerse bajo un enorme árbol, que, aunque no evitaba que se mojaran, al menos era menor la cantidad de agua que las ramas del árbol dejaba pasar. Esperaban con ansias que el aguacero menguara para así continuar y llegar a casa lo más pronto posible.

La alteración de uno de los caballos hiso que Lizy prestara atención, tres muertos vivientes se dejaron ver acercándose a ellas tan rápido como sus putrefactas piernas se los permitían. Lizy, con rapidez llevo su mano por debajo de su falda y saco tres cuchillos que encajó con precisión en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos. Después de lo ocurrido en el baile de los Lucas, y por petición de su padre, Lizy comenzó a llevar un juego de doce cuchillos cortos para su protección, además de su fiel Derringer. Al acercarse a los cuerpos ya sin vida para recuperar sus cuchillos notó con horror que aquellos tres eran solo los primeros de muchos. Un gran grupo se acercaban a ellas. Inmediatamente le ordenó a Jane que subiera al caballo y así lo hiso, sin demorar mucho ambas hermanas partieron a galope rápido, pero escapar no sería fácil.

Los muertos vivientes bloqueaban el camino, eran demasiados por lo que tuvieron que cambiar de rumbo hacia el bosque. Elizabeth se dio cuenta con claridad como las criaturas eran cada vez más y se acercaban a ellas. Jamás en todos esos años un grupo tan grande se había hecho presente y justamente a ella y a su hermana les había tocado toparse con ellos. La lluvia no ayudaba, les golpeaba en la cara impidiendo que pudieran ver. Escucho el grito de Jane, al girar vio como las criaturas habían atrapado al caballo y el animal relinchaba tratando de quitárselos de encima corriendo el riesgo de tumbar a Jane. Sin dudarlo saco su pistola y disparó a uno de los muertos, aquel que estuvo a punto de morder a su hermana. Se apresuro y con sus cuchillos eliminó al grupo que le rodeaban, el caballo finalmente tumbo a Jane y al verse libre de su jinete corrió despavorido solo para convertirse después en una victima más del sanguinario grupo de criaturas que se acercaban.

Lizy se apresuró en ir con su hermana, por suerte no se golpeó con fuerza y estaba bien, había alcanzado a saltar antes de que el mismo caballo la tumbara. Lizy sabía que ahora sin un caballo no podrían salir con facilidad de ahí, un caballo podría llevarlas a ambas pero irían muy lentos, la torrencial lluvia no les ayudaba tampoco, serían presa fácil para las criaturas. Sin dudarlo le pidió a Jane que subiera al caballo.

\- ¿Pero Lizy que hay de ti? – le dijo Jane con preocupación – No te dejare aquí, no puedo.

\- Jane, tengo más posibilidades de sobrevivir que tú, así que apresúrate y vete, yo estaré bien. Les distraeré para que no te sigan.

Su hermana tenían razón y aun con el dolor mas grande en su corazón, debía partir.

\- Iré por ayuda Lizy, por favor no mueras.

Con tan fuerte resolución partió de ahí dejándola sola a merced de los muertos vivientes.

Segundos después de que Jane partió. Las criaturas se dirigían a su dirección, Lizy gritando con fuerza logro llamar la atención de ellos para así se dispusieran mejor en ir tras ella.

Corría por el bosque, hacia tiempo que Jane había partido por ayuda, pero estaba obscureciendo y eso causaba que si la estuvieran buscando, fuera más difícil de encontrar; el agua que antes maldecía le daba una cierta ventaja sobre los muertos que la perseguían, el lodo provocaba que sus torpes pies resbalaran y cayeran así como hacerlos ir más lento. El señor Franz, mentor de Lizy le había advertido que en verse en una situación como esa era mejor correr, no todos los muertos eran rápidos, solo pocos serían capaces de alcanzarla, en cada oportunidad debía eliminar al que se encontrara más cerca de ella y así con el siguiente y el siguiente. Al final solo quedarían los lentos y eso facilitaría su trabajo de eliminarlos o huir rápidamente de ellos. Pero el cansancio se hacia presente y los muertos eran demasiados; no supo por cuanto estuvo corriendo por el bosque, sus cuchillos se estaban terminando y a esas alturas no podía regresar por ellos pues corría el riesgo de ser alcanzada.

Aun así pelearía hasta el final.

Con ayuda de su último cuchillo se enfrento cuerpo a cuerpo con una de esas criaturas, su vestido le estorbaba así que olvidando todo pudor rasgo la tela en una línea vertical que iba desde su muslo hasta donde terminaba la falda, de esa manera pelearía mejor, no se enfrentó solo a uno si no a varios que poco a poco se iban a aglomerando alrededor de la chica. Al caer su adversario se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. No podía salir viva de ahí, eso era seguro.

Uno de los muertos se abalanzó hacia ella, y después de él muchos más le siguieron, ahora si era su fin, pero sin miedo ella les hiso frente, la criatura no llegó a tocarla cuando, por un disparo calló al suelo, un segundo y tercer disparo se escucho y después de eso el relinchar de un caballo se abrió paso entre las criaturas aplastándolos en el acto.

Un hombre con el rostro cubierto por una capucha obscura se dejo ver a lo lejos e inmediatamente al dirigirse hacia donde se hallaba Lizy extendió su mamo sin detener la marcha del animal, Lizy la tomó con fuerza y con un fuerte impulso se hallaba arriba del caballo quedando sentada en el regazo de su jinete el cual seguía a fuerte galope. El animal guiado por su diestro jinete se habría paso entre el bosque, las criaturas aún seguían por ahí dispersas, Lizy se aferro con fuerza al hombre que llevaba las riendas del caballo pues el frenesí del mismo era muy fuerte y no deseaba caer. Así lo hiso por un momento hasta que sintió que la velocidad del animal disminuyó y después vio como más hombres a caballo se acercaban a ellos. El jinete detuvo el paso y solo así pudo ver la cara de su salvador.

Con voz fuerte y clara Darcy ordenó que eliminaran el resto de las criaturas. Después comenzó el camino hacia el lado opuesto de donde provenían los demás hombres con Elizabeth sentada frente a él. Conforme iban avanzando ella reconoció la propiedad a donde se dirigían, Netherfield.

Darcy entró con fuerte galope a la propiedad; los hombres que custodiaban la reja de entrada le abrieron inmediatamente. Los cascos del animal hacían eco en el adoquín del camino que lleva a la finca. Se detuvo en la entrada principal de la casa, no se molestó en rodear hasta las caballerías, un criado rápidamente sujetó al animal permitiéndole descender, inmediatamente ayudó a bajar a Elizabeth. De manera inconsciente lo primero que vio fue su pierna desnuda, ignorando la piel expuesta, sus manos fueron a la estrecha cintura de la muchacha, ella se sujetó de sus hombros.

\- Jane... ella… – trataba de hablar mientras Darcy la ayudaba a descender del corcel.

\- Su hermana esta bien, llegó hace una hora y nos contó por lo que habían pasado.

La segunda de las Bennet respiró con tranquilidad al escuchar sus palabras. En el instante en que supo que su hermana estaba bien algo en su cuerpo flaqueó. Sus las piernas no parecían poder sostenerla y apunto estaba de caer de no ser que él la apretó mas a su cuerpo afianzando el agarre en su cintura y espalda. Se miraron fijamente, Darcy pudo notar el extremo cansancio en su rostro, había peleado y corrido bajo la lluvia y su cuerpo no aguantaba más, temblaba a causa del frio y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el esfuerzo, además de que estaba completamente empapada, no resultaba extraño en absoluto que apenas pudiera sostenerse así misma. Sin embargo había algo mas en su mirada, un brillo especial que avivaban sus hermosos ojos negros. Las lagrimas parecieron desbordarse de sus orbes.

Sin decir nada mas la tomó en brazos y la cargó hacia el interior de la casa. Solo Dios sabe el terror que pudo haber pasado frente a aquellas criaturas en ese obscuro bosque, y, sin querer, un fuerte deseo de hacerla sentir segura gobernó a Darcy, no deseaba que se preocupase mas o tener miedo, sostuvo con aun mas fuerza su frágil cuerpo, tratando de transmitirle aquella seguridad.

Elizabeth estaba consiente de lo que estaba pasando, pero su falta de energías hiso que no le tomara importancia que él la llevase de esa manera, o de las pequeñas lagrimas que dejó derramar en su presencia, debía admitir, que la preocupación de Jane, en saber si logró escapar o para esos momentos no existía nada de su dulce hermana, la mantuvo en extrema inquietud mientras corría por el bosque. Pero su hermana estaba sana y salva, al igual que ella, suspiró de alivio, sin importarle más acomodo su cabeza en el hombro del caballero que la llevaba y con sus brazos rodeo su cuello. Un dulce aroma la embargó. El olor de Darcy era embriagador y Elizabeth quedó prendada a él.

Bajo la atenta mirada de sorpresa de la señorita Bingley y de la de señora Hurst, Darcy entro con Elizabeth en sus brazos con dirección a una de las habitaciones haciendo llamar a una de las criadas para que llevara ropa limpia y le preparasen el baño. El estado de la joven era deplorable, estaba completamente empapada, sucia y su vestido estaba rasgado en varias partes dejando ver la piel desnuda de su cuerpo.

\- Haré que le informen a su hermana que usted se encuentra aquí – le dijo mientras la depositaba en la gran cama.

\- Gracias…

Lizy no podía creer que aquel hombre la hubiese salvado por segunda vez. Honestamente no sabría que sería de ella si no fuera por él, seguramente hubiese terminado como una mas de aquel infernal ejercito de muertos vivientes, pero de nuevo el destino evitaba que así fuera. Tal vez Darcy no la tenía en un concepto muy alto, pero aceptó en no perjudicar la imagen que tenía del caballero por sus acciones. Había salvado su vida, realmente debía de estar agradecida con él.

Ya no había lagrimas en su rostro, pero por un momento a Darcy le pareció ver un brillo especial en los ojos de la muchacha que lo dejo cautivado. De manera inconsciente llevó su mano a su mejilla la cual estaba fría, y ella, dejándose hacer inclinó su cabeza hacia el cálido toque.

Lizy cerró los ojos dejándose cautivar por el rose de su mano, era cálida en comparación a lo fría que ella estaba y no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir desbocado, una extraña sensación la invadió desde su pecho hasta su zona íntima.

Darcy admiraba su valentía. Se sacrificó por su hermana y le hiso frente a aquellas criaturas aún a costa de su vida. No pudo negar que sintió un miedo horrible cuando vio a la mayor de las Bennet llegar con apresuro pidiendo ayuda para su otra hermana, él fue el primero en salir en su auxilio seguido por una escolta, su temor se había hecho más grande cuando no la encontraba, pero por suerte la vio, enfrentándose a esas criaturas, sin siquiera dudarlo fue tras ella, rescatándola de aquellas criaturas. Pero ahora, yacía segura en aquel lecho, por un momento pensó que aún en esas condiciones veía con aun más hermosura a la joven.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas y labios hinchados de un rosa intenso, despertaba en él instintos tan básicos que jamás pensó que se avivarían en tales circunstancias, de nuevo la veía como aquella noche cuando yacía en el suelo de la cocina, pero ahora estaba en una cama, la tela del vestido se pegaba a su piel, la respiración seguía siendo agitada, haciendo parecer que sus pechos podrían salir del escote rasgado en cualquier momento, su pierna estaba desnuda, la media se había roto dejando al descubierto más piel la cual Darcy deseó tocar furtivamente para descubrir que tan suave era. La visión era realmente hermosa a sus ojos y arrebatadora. Tal vez no se recuperaba del todo pero notó que después de tocar su mejilla su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Debajo de su mano el tacto de su piel era fría, por un momento cruzó por su mente despojarla de toda prenda y brindarle calor el mismo con su cuerpo, una idea demasiado tentadora. Casi de manera inconsciente y con aquellos pensamientos se inclinó sobre ella. Sus rostros estaban cercas, la respiración de ella aumentó y su vista se fijó en los finos labios de él. Como si estuviera hipnotizada ella también se dejó llevar por aquel momento.

Sus labios no se tocaron. La entrada de una de las sirvientas hiso que ambos recobraran la compostura, Darcy se separó bruscamente y Lizy no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse por lo que estuvo apunto de hacer. La dama había visto lo que había interrumpido, con una mirada fría y seria departe de Darcy antes de salir de la habitación la joven entendió que no debía decir nada de lo que había visto.

La criada llevaba ropas limpias y secas para la joven Bennet y se dispuso a prepararle el baño pues era necesario que se duchara con agua caliente y así evitar que se enfermase. Con un nerviosismo y vergüenza Lizy comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que estuvo apunto de hacer. Estuvo a escasos momentos de besar a al señor Darcy ¿Pero qué le había pasado? ¿En verdad lo habría hecho? Despreciaba a aquel hombre y sin embargo debía de estarle agradecida por haberla salvado, pero de su situación actual a besarlo había una brecha muy grande. Su corazón latía con fuerza, no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba sola hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse. La joven se había ido, le había dejado un vestido limpio y demás, así como el baño listo. Para olvidarse de lo que había pasado decidió limpiar su cuerpo.

Tallaba con minuciosidad cada parte de su piel, estaba realmente sucia, ¿Aun en esas condiciones Darcy había querido besarla? De manera inconsciente llevo sus dedos a sus labios, cerró los ojos y lo primero que vio en su mente fueron los labios de él. Un ligero cosquilleo se situó en su entrepierna y como impulso llevó su otra mano ahí. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía y solo dejándose llevar por el placer que sus caricias le hacían sentir, Lizy comenzó aquel juego intimo.

Mientras sentía el placer de su propio toque un mano se colocó sobre la suya y comenzó a tomar lugar en su centro, otra mano se colocaba en su seno que era masajeado con suavidad hasta llegar a la cumbre dura y sensible donde pellizcó suavemente. Gimió de placer mientras los labios de Darcy recorrían su cuello bebiendo el agua de su piel y dejando marcas llenas de goce. Los labios ascendían hasta su oído donde besó su oreja y rápidamente cambió de rumbo a su mentón, la mano que estaba en su centro se movía con deleite, sus dedos grandes acariciando el botón de placer enviando ondas de delicia a todo su cuerpo, hasta que uno de sus dedos entró en ella, el gemido que dejo escapar fue brutal, en reflejo su cuerpo se recargó sobre el pecho firme de Darcy que inmediatamente silenció su jadeo con sus labios, ella gimió aun mas en su boca cerrada. El beso se profundizó mientras ella llevaba una de sus manos al obscuro cabello evitando de alguna manera que se alejara, su lengua pidió permiso de entrada y se lo concedió. Una batalla se libraba en sus bocas mientras la mano libre de Darcy exploraba cada curva de su cuerpo.

Algo crecía dentro de ella, algo que no tenía nombre y que sin embargo lo deseaba. Gimió de nuevo en sus labios antes de separarse a tomar aire. Los dedos de Darcy no dejaron de moverse en su centro con un ritmo maestro que la estaba llevando a la perdición.

\- No pares… ¡Más!

Rogó al caballero que la abrazaba y la envolvía en aquel torbellino de placer. El se aferró a su cuello provocándole aun mas placer mientras apretaba su seno con fuerza, las caderas de Elizabeth se movían al compas del movimiento de la mano masculina, estaba desesperada, ¿De qué? No lo sabía, solo sabía que no quería que se detuviera, fuera lo que fuera estaba a punto de llegar ahí y Dios como deseaba alcanzarlo. Sin previo aviso algo explotó en su interior. Su gritó acompañó la culminación, se sintió desbordarse y extremadamente relajada. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho mientras las manos que la llevaron al placer recorrían de nuevo su cuerpo, su rostro fue obligado a girar para estrellarse con los labios de Darcy en un ferviente beso.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse sola en la bañera.

Su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a recuperarse mientras su corazón parecía desbocado en el interior de su pecho. No estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar con ella, o que era exactamente lo que había hecho, su mano aun seguía en su interior, pero si estaba consiente de que lo había hecho pensando en Darcy. Se asustó sin saber el porqué e inmediatamente retiró su mano de su zona íntima, después de que comenzó a sentir que el agua se había enfriado salió de la tina.

Se vistió con ayuda de una de las muchachas, no podía decir que no estaba acostumbrada a que la cambiasen, pues solo Jane lo había hecho, pero en esos momentos no se encontraba su hermana, así que tuvo que resignarse en dejarse vestir por una extraña, además de que no había recuperado de todo las fuerzas, su percance con los muertos vivientes y lo que acababa de hacer en el baño la habían dejado por demás exhausta imposibilitándole el hecho de hacer algo tan simple como acomodarse el corset. Una vez lista se encontró con el grupo de Netherfield, ya era de noche para ese momento, se hallaban todos menos Jane y el Señor Darcy, la ausencia de su hermana le hiso preguntar por su paradero a lo que Bingley respondió que, aunque había llegado ilesa, por desgracia fue victima de un resfriado, se encontraba en una habitación convaleciente y Darcy, en compañía de una escolta habían ido en busca de un doctor. Después de decirle eso se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana.

Jane lloró al verla e inmediatamente Lizy corrió a su abrazo. No hiso más que expresar lo feliz que estaba de verla sana y salva, al igual que sus agradecimientos por las atenciones recibidas por parte de la familia Bingley y lo feliz que estaba de que habían ido a rescatarla. Definitivamente ahora los Bennet estaban en deuda con los Bingley, pero Lizy especialmente con Darcy pues había sido quien la había salvado. Le contó que cuando ella llegó a Netherfield el primero en mostrar preocupación por lo que había pasado había sido Darcy.

\- Él fue el primero en verme llegar a la casa, inmediatamente me pregunto por lo que había pasado, yo lloraba por ti y por tu seguridad, cuando le conté que te habías quedado sola en el bosque y con esas criaturas, él salió aprisa acompañado de una de escolta. El Señor Bingley quería acompañarlo pero el Señor Darcy se lo impidió, le dijo que se quedara en casa a cuidar en caso de que tu lograras llegar aquí, también le dijo que debía cuidar de mi pues en ese momento la gripe comenzó a afectarme. Lizy, he estado tan preocupada por ti todo este tiempo.

Las lagrimas corrían del rostro de su hermana y Lizy no podía hacer nada mas que abrazarla, el fuerte catarro pareció abordarla a si como una intensa fiebre, tratando de calmarla le dijo que estaba bien y que en realidad no había corrido un gran riesgo, le mintió para que no se mortificara y eso afectara su salud, pues si le decía la verdad, de que ella realmente estuvo a punto de morir en manos de los muertos vivientes, solo la haría sentirse más culpable de lo que ya estaba. Jane le hiso prometer a Lizy que nunca más haría algo como eso, a ella no le quedo mas que aceptar, todo sea para que su hermana mejorase pronto.

Unas sirvientas entraron a la habitación con la cena, Bingley había ordenado que se les atendiera ahí, pues sospechaba que ambas hermanas deseaban permanecer juntas después de tan terrible evento. Lizy ayudó a Jane a cenar, aunque fuera solo un poco, mientras estaban en ello la puerta se abrió anunciando la llegada del doctor Jones. Examinó a la paciente, declarando, como era de suponer, que había cogido un fuerte resfriado y que debían hacer todo lo posible por cuidarla. Le recomendó que se metiese otra vez en la cama y le recetó algunas medicinas. Siguieron las instrucciones del médico al pie de la letra, ya que la fiebre había aumentado y el dolor de cabeza era más agudo. Por supuesto el doctor no pudo dejar su chequeo solo así, con ayuda de Lizy y permiso de la enferma examinó su cuerpo por completo asegurándose que no tuviera mordeduras o rasguños. Por suerte los únicos golpes que tenía eran moretones y una pequeña torcedura en su muñeca, producto de la caía del caballo. Lizy respiró tranquila. Después fue su turno de ser revisada. Por fortuna ambas hermanas se encontraban bien, salvo por unos golpes y el resfriado de la mayor, se podría decir que contaron con suerte esa noche. Las medicinas correspondientes fueron prescritas, y, a pesar de que no podían surtir la receta esa misma noche, el Doctor Jones fue lo suficientemente precavido en cargar con medicamento extra, ya que, cuando el Señor Darcy fue por él, le había advertido que la enferma posiblemente tendría un resfriado.

La condición de las hermanas Bennet se le informó a los señores de la casa. Se le ofreció a Elizabeth pasar la noche en Netherfield, dada las condiciones en que ambas hermanas se hallaban, bajo la amenaza de aquellos seres rondando cerca y el terrible clima era preferible que se quedasen ahí. Aquella oferta fue propiciada por Bingley y sus hermanas inmediatamente estuvieron de acuerdo con él. No soportarían la idea de dejar ir a su amiga en tal estado y aseguraron que la señorita Bennet también debía descansar, para ellas, lejos de ser una molestia lo consideraban un deber. Lizy no pudo más que acceder a lo que le ofrecían, ciertamente ella estaba cansada y no tenía las fuerzas necesarias par hacer un viaje a Longbourn mucho menos con Jane enferma, no podía arriesgarse a que hiciese un viaje que podía empeorar su salud. Sin mas solo pidió permiso para disponer de uno de los criados y enviar una nota a Longbourn para informar lo sucedido a sus padres y las condiciones en las que se encontraban así como enviar ropa para las muchachas.

.

A la mañana siguiente Lizy fue a ver a su hermana, se vistió de nuevo con otro vestido que le prestaron. Por desgracia la noche anterior en la nota de respuesta decía que no podían enviar ropa en tales condiciones climáticas, tendrían que esperar a otro día, aun era muy temprano y era seguro que su madre no enviaría nada si no hasta después del almuerzo; era seguro que aquella prenda le pertenecía a la señorita Bingley pues se podía decir que eran casi de la misma talla, aunque no tenía el mismo tamaño de busto que Elizabeth pues el de la señorita Bingley era más pequeño; el vestido era de un estilo muy sencillo pero bonito, no encajaba con las demás ropas que le había visto portar con anterioridad, tan recargados y elegantes, tal vez eran prendas que no le gustaba y se lo prestaba a ella. Sin importarle más que usaba ropa ajena, fue a ver a Jane.

Sus condiciones de salud no habían mejorado, Jane había dormido bastante mal y, aunque estaba levantada, tenía bastante fiebre y no se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para salir de su habitación. Almorzó con Jane, solo para darse cuenta que su hermana no había mejorado mucho de salud pues comió muy poco y la fiebre regresó. Cuando acabó el almuerzo se presentaron en la habitación las hermanas de Bingley, y Lizy, comenzó a percibir la parte agradable de ellas, al ver las muestras de afecto y solidaridad que prodigaban a Jane.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando las dos señoras de la casa fueron a vestirse y a las cinco y media Lizy fue llamada a comer. El hecho de que ella se hubiera quedado en aquel bosque sola, con tan mal clima y con la amenaza de aquellos seres les parecía increíble para la señora Hurst y para la señorita Bingley, Lizy advirtió que la menospreciaban por ello, sin embargo fue recibida con mezcla de cortesía y en los modales de Bingley ella percibió sincera preocupación por sus actos así como admiración por lo que había hecho por su hermana. El señor Hurst permanecía en silencio, solo pensaba en que sirvieran la comida. En las corteses preguntas que le hicieron ella pudo intuir la influencia de Bingley, pero no pudo responder favorablemente, pues sentía que Jane no había mejorado, al oír eso las hermanas manifestaron lo mucho que esto las apenaba, lo horrible que era padecer de un resfriado y lo mucho que a ellas les molestaba verse enfermas. Después de esos comentarios ya no pensaron más en la condición de la enferma y esta indiferencia hiso que Lizy las encontrara nuevamente desagradables.

Bingley era el único de los presentes a quien podía mirar complacida, pues sentía que su interés por Jane era sincero y sus atenciones hacia Lizy le impedían sentirse como una intrusa, imaginando que así la veían los demás, por lo que al poco tiempo ya no hablaba nada mas que con Bingley. Evitaba a Darcy pues, aunque no se dijeron nada por lo sucedido la noche anterior, tampoco deseaba conocer lo que él tenía que decir al respecto, además de lo que hiso en la tina de baño aun la tenía ligeramente ofuscada, aunque no deseaba recordar aquello, resultaba difícil si el protagonista estaba frente a ella, la hermana soltera de Bingley solo se dedicaba a contemplarlo y de hecho la otra hacia lo mismo. Terminada la comida, Lizy regreso al lado de Jane y cuando ella salió del salón comenzaron las criticas por parte de la señorita Bingley, diciendo que sus modales eran muy malos, que su conducta era una mescla de arrogancia e impertinencia, no tenía conversación, ni estilo ni gusto, ni hermosura. La señora Hurst estuvo de acuerdo y añadió.

\- Su única virtud es que una bailarina excelente. Nunca olvidare jamás su apariencia cuando Darcy la trajo, realmente parecía una salvaje, casi podía pasar por una de esas criaturas.

\- ¡Vaya que si lo parecía! Louisa, apenas pude contenerme ¿Cómo es posible que ella haya podido quedarse en el bosque sola y dejando a su hermana que huyera sin más? Ambas pudieron haber ido en caballo y salvarse, no había necesidad de aquel acto. Solo causo importuno en hacer que Darcy fuera por ella.

\- ¡Y su vestido! Todo rasgado y lleno de lodo, supongo que te fijaste en la rasgadura de su falda, dejar a la vista su pierna es algo indecente, aunque su vida peligrara no creo que eso fuera excusa para hacer algo así con su vestimenta, ninguna dama con educación y recato lo haría. En mi opinión esa actitud revela una detestable inclinación al desprecio por el decoro, lo que es propio de campesinos.

\- Estoy segura de que usted si se fijó, señor Darcy – dijo la señorita Bingley – Después de todo fue usted quien la trajo. Y estoy segura que no desearía que su hermana diera un espectáculo semejante.

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Vaya que encontrarla en el bosque en esas condiciones, me impresiona que no haya dudado en llevarla en sus brazos como lo hiso, pues la suciedad de ella también lo ensució a usted, además que hiso que se mojara, salir en su búsqueda con tremendo clima, es una fortuna que no se haya enfermado.

\- Lo único que sus acciones revelan – intervino Bingley un poco molesto – Es que siente un gran afecto por su hermana e hiso un acto muy noble, si yo me encontrara en una situación igual haría lo mismo que ella, y creo que Darcy también por su hermana.

A esto siguió una breve pausa, y finalmente habló la señora Hurst.

\- Yo siento un gran interés por Jane, pues en realidad es una muchacha muy dulce. De todo corazón deseo que encuentre el marido que merece. Pero con semejante padre, semejante madre y parientes de tan baja condición, me temo que eso no será fácil.

\- Creo haber oído que su tío es procurador en Meryton.

\- Así es y tiene otro cerca de Cheapside.

\- ¡Estupendo! – exclamó la hermana, y ambas se echaron a reír.

Después de aquella platica Bingley no dijo nada y se retiró de la habitación pero sus hermanas continuaron regocijándose con vehemencia de las supuestas relaciones vulgares de su querida amiga. A pesar de sus corrosivos comentarios ellas se presentaron con una actitud de gran ternura en la habitación de la enferma, hasta que fueron llamadas a tomar el café.

.

Ella temblaba en sus brazos, al estar completamente húmeda el frío de la noche parecía calarle hasta los huesos. La depositó con suavidad en la cama, ella aún titiritaba, su rostro estaba pálido, no había un color sano en sus mejillas y sus labios parecían azules; rápidamente se dirigió al baño y tomando una toalla limpia comenzó a secarla, ella dócil a su toque se dejó hacer. Que sus prendas estuvieran húmedas también resultaba algo malo, sin pensarlo Darcy rompió el ya maltrecho vestido desde una de las rasgaduras del escote, no fue difícil quitar lo que quedaba de la prenda, su ropa interior no había sufrido mejor suerte, pero al estar igual de húmeda lo mejor sería retirarla también. Hiso que se inclinara sobre él, como si la abrazara, sus brazos rodearon su figura mientras sus manos desataban el corset, Elizabeth respiraba en su cuello causándole fuertes estremecimientos, la prenda fue retirada y lo único que quedaba cubriendo su cuerpo fue el fino camisón, sin separarse de ella comenzó a alzar el delgado vestido hasta que fue despojada de él, se acostó de nuevo entre las grandes almohadas y blancas sábanas, Darcy admiraba el torso desnudo, los senos firmes que subían y bajaban por su respiración, los ojos cafés se habían obscurecido aun más y en sus mejillas había un pequeño pero sano sonrojo. Tocó su rostro y ella llevó su mano para reunirse con la de él, sus dedos se movieron hacia sus labios que aun seguían pálidos, ella besó cada uno de ellos, Darcy sintió un fuerte estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, una descarga eléctrica que terminó en pulsaciones en su virilidad, sin poder resistirse más se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, le correspondió inmediatamente, las pequeñas manos de Elizabeth rodearon sus hombros hasta llegar a su cabeza y sostenerlo ahí, mientras sus propias manos recorrían el cuerpo falto de frio, sintió el calor de su piel, la suavidad de sus senos que comenzó a masajear con descaro.

Deseaba tanto su cuerpo, sentirla bajo él mientras se enterraba en lo profundo de su ser llenándola por completo, haciéndola gemir y decir su nombre…

\- Darcy…

Sus ojos se abrieron, inmediatamente todo rastro de Elizabeth fue suplantado por un cabello rojizo y ojos verdes.

La sujetó de sus brazos alejándola de él. Estaba sentada a horcajadas de su cuerpo, no era la primera vez que ella se metía en su cama de esta manera, sin embargo nunca había sido tan descuidado como para dejarla ir tan lejos. Se reprendió a si mismo por haber bajado la guardia, dentro de su fantasía con la Bennet no pudo percatarse que era otra a la que estaba besando. Tensó la mandíbula y sus labios se cerraron en un evidente gesto de disgusto.

\- Caroline – su voz firme demostraba lo molesto que se encontraba.

\- Darcy, no tienes porque detenerte, si es algo que ambos queremos – movió su cadera rozando insinuantemente la erección del hombre.

Inmediatamente llevó una de sus manos a la cadera de la mujer para evitar cualquier otro movimiento.

\- No es correcto lo que haces – en sus ojos azules Caroline pudo ver la frialdad y falta de tacto, aplicó fuerza en su agarre, se incorporó obligándola a ella a bajarse de su cuerpo, se quedó en la cama mientras que él se paraba quedando lo mas lejos posible – Retírate antes de que uno de tus hermanos te vea.

Estaba molesta pero no pudo decir nada mas y simplemente se retiró de la habitación. Darcy no la observó en ningún momento, una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrarse soltó un fuerte suspiro, no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo el aliento. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, una parte de él deseaba recordar el sueño, evocarla de nuevo en su mente, pero toda la imagen quedó arruinada por Caroline. Observó la parte de su anatomía que se mantenía firme, definitivamente aun la recordaba. Observó la cama, sería fácil tratar de retomar el sueño, pero sabía a la perfección que no vería a la mujer a la estuvo a punto de hacerla suya.

Elizabeth caminaba por los obscuros pasillo de la gran casona, se sentía como una completa extraña pero trató de no darle importancia, abrazada de un chal esperaba que su insomnio se disipara con una caminata nocturna y el sueño volviera a ella. Sin embargo sospechaba que eso no sería posible, ya había pasado con anterioridad, las pesadillas no la dejarían descansar esa noche.

Resultaba natural, según palabras de su padre, después de enfrentarse cara a cara con las criaturas, aun después de haber encontrado su fin, sigan rondando en la mente de sus victimas no consumadas. Pero todo dependía de uno mismo en no volverse locos, ya había escuchado antes de personas que perdían la razón después de sobrevivir a un ataque, viven con eterno miedo a ser atacados en cualquier momento, una paranoia extrema; a otros les consumía la locura y creían ver en cualquiera un muerto viviente, siendo estos mas peligrosos pues eran causantes de terribles masacres y asesinatos. Lizy, por fortuna no era de esas personas, ella solamente sufría de pesadillas, pesadillas que la despertaban a mitad de la noche e impedían que pudiera dormir nuevamente, sin embargo, encontró como buen método para descansar tranquila el acurrucarse con Jane, la dulzura de su hermana parecía penetrar hasta en lo profundo de su mente y alejar las pesadillas. Pero en esta noche no podía realizar aquello, hace unos momentos se había asomado a la habitación de su hermana para pedir acobijo en su cama, pero si percibía en Jane molestias por la gripe no la molestaría y en ese caso, se quedaría a su lado velando el sueño, ese había sido su plan inicial, sin embargo alguien más se le había adelantado. Bingley dormía en el mismo lecho abrazando a su hermana. La sorpresa había sido enorme, y aun así, se quedó observándolos por unos momentos. La imagen resultaba tierna y dejando de lado lo indecoroso y audacia por parte de Bingley, Lizy los dejó dormir, confiaba también en que el joven seguía siendo un caballero y por supuesto, mas allá de un abrazo compartido sus acciones no sobrepasarían a algo más, o al menos eso esperaba ella.

Aun así Bingley se había apoderado de su hermana y ella, por su parte, tendría que buscar otra manera de tranquilizar sus tormentos nocturnos.

Una cabalgata nocturna no era precisamente la mejor manera de tranquilizarse, pero en definitiva si la mejor opción para bajar su excitación. Darcy había cabalgado sin escolta, pero muy bien armado por los alrededores. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo fuera, pero sintió su cuerpo relajarse, al menos lo suficiente para olvidar el sueño nocturno, decidió regresar, la obscuridad de la noche y la posición de la luna fueron señales suficientes para saber que pronto amanecería. Al llegar a la casa se internó en penumbras, sus habitantes aun dormían, él incluso tal vez podría disfrutar de un par de horas de sueño, después de un baño por supuesto.

Caminaba hacia su habitación cuando se detuvo en su andar. La puerta de uno de los salones estaba entreabierta y un pequeño rayo de luz dorado se filtraba entre la madera. Se acercó con cautela, al abrir la puerta no observó a nadie en la habitación, el fuego mantenía la habitación cálida y las flamas danzantes iluminaban tenuemente, reprendía mentalmente al criado insensato que se atrevió a dejar la chimenea encendida, estuvo apunto de salir pero algo lo detuvo, se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a internarse a la habitación. Sus ojos azules brillaron a la luz de las llamas ante la visión frente a él.

Elizabeth se encontraba dormida en el recamier, su rostro era sereno, tranquila en la profundidad de sus dueños. El aliento escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos mientras que su largo cabello obscuro caía sobre sus hombros, algunos mechones cubriendo su rostro, en el pecho, subiendo y bajando con suavidad al rito de su respiración pausada, un libro. Darcy la contemplo por un momento, y después suspiró en derrota. De nada servía una escapada nocturna si la razón de su mal se encontraba justo frente a él y de esa manera. Se atrevió a tocar su rostro, con una delicadeza que jamás pensó que sería capaz, sus manos que anteriormente había matado a decenas de muertos vivientes y utilizado una gran cantidad de armas, ahora enmarcaban con suavidad el rostro de la chica.

Horas mas tardes cuando todos se encontraban despiertos, Darcy se dirigió con uno de los hombres que era el líder encargado de su seguridad. Cuando salió a cabalgar se encontró con un rastro de muertos y le ordenó que revisaran los alrededores de la propiedad. El hombre aseguró que lo haría y le informó que aunque esa noche acabaron con los muertos vivientes, podía existir la amenaza de que regresasen aunque no en un número igual al que los atacó. Como comentario personal agregó que aquella horda resultaba de lo mas inusual especialmente por estas regiones, agregó también que el ejercito se estaba dispersando y seguían con la labor de acabar con aquella criaturas facilitando en parte el trabajo de los hombres a cargo de su seguridad.

\- Señor – le dijo finalmente - El hombre de las caballerizas me informó, que en uno de los caballos había un mosquete, estaba muy bien envuelto, me lo entregó pero no es mío y de ninguno de mis hombres.

A Darcy le pareció extraño que hubiera un mosquete sin dueño. Le pidió que se lo trajera y que le preguntara al hombre que en qué caballo lo había encontrado. Cuando se lo trajo le dijo que lo había tomado de una yegua blanca. Darcy reconoció que el único animal que había en las caballerizas con esa descripción pertenecía al corcel en que la señorita Bennet había llegado, lo supo pues fue él quien la vio cuando llegó a la casa. Tomo el arma, quito la funda que la cubría y la examinó. Era una pieza magnifica y se notaba que había sido mandada a ser especialmente para alguien. Su ligereza le hiso dudar a Darcy si en verdad se trataba de un mosquete, al observarlo mejor pudo decir con seguridad que se trataba de un Fusil. Poseía delicados grabados en la empuñadura, debajo del mango pudo leer lo siguiente que se encontraba grabado en el metal con fina caligrafía:

Lizy Bennet.

Quedó impresionado, aquel fusil era un regalo para ella, según recordaba, la mayor de las Bennet le había dicho que ella y su hermana habían salido para recoger un encargo de su padre, tal vez desconocía que era para ella, pues supuso que de ser así lo hubiera utilizado para defenderse de los muertos vivientes. Por otro lado quedó admirado de que no solo fuera capaz de utilizar una pistola pequeña si no también un mosquete.

\- También encontramos esto – extendió una fila de cuchillos pequeños, eran once en total – Cuando juntábamos los cadáveres para quemarlos los vimos, estaban en las cabezas de esos monstruos. Se los regreso – le entregó el juego de cuchillos y se despidió de él para volver a sus labores.

Aquel hombre suponía que le pertenecían a Darcy, pero con toda seguridad le pertenecían a la señorita Bennet, nadie más que ella pudo haberlos usado, no había otra persona en el bosque y recordando el cadáver de la mujer en la cocina pudo suponer que en verdad le pertenecían. Al parecer también sabía manejarse con cuchillos. ¿Qué otras sorpresas ocultaba Elizabeth Bennet? El recuerdo de se sueño inundó su mente. Permanecía en silencio cuando la señorita Bingley se acerco a él.

\- Yo puedo adivinar lo que esta pensando.

\- No lo creo.

\- Lo que piensa usted es que sería insoportable tener que quedarnos aquí más tiempo de lo planeado por la amenaza de los muertos vivientes y tener que soportar a esta clase de gente de por aquí, pero no se lo digo como crítica si no, que soy de su misma opinión. No sería capaz de soportar otro aburrido baile con esas insípidas personas, y a pesar de ello ¡Que ruido hacen! Que insignificantes son y, con todo ¡Vaya los aires que se dan!... Me gustaría saber que opinión le merece.

\- Esta usted equivocada, se lo aseguro. En realidad yo pensaba en cosas más gratas. En el placer que provocan dos hermosos ojos en el rostro de una mujer bonita, a manera de ejemplo.

La señorita Bingley lo miro fijamente y presa de los celos le pidió que le dijera que dama le había provocado semejantes reflexiones.

\- La señorita Elizabeth Bennet.

\- ¡Elizabeth Bennet! – replicó ella – ¡Me asombra de usted! y dígame, ¿Desde cuando comenzó a ser ella su favorita?

\- No puedo responder a eso.

\- O es, acaso, ¿Que por sus acciones disminuyó la admiración que tiene por ella?

\- En modo alguno – replicó él – Solo demuestra que es una mujer fuerte capaz de hacerle frente a situaciones de peligro sin temor alguno, cualidades que no son muy comunes en mujeres por estos tiempos.

No pudo objetar eso - Y dígame, ¿Cuándo podre darle mis felicitaciones?

\- Esa es efectivamente la pregunta que yo estaba esperando de usted. Ciertamente la imaginación de la mujer es muy vivaz, salta de la admiración al amor y del amor al matrimonio, todo en un instante. Ya sabía yo que deseaba felicitarme.

\- Si realmente se lo toma enserio, tendré razones para felicitarlo, sobre todo por que tendrá usted una suegra encantadora, quien seguramente estará siempre en Pemberley con ustedes.

Darcy la escuchó con absoluta indiferencia mientras ella se divertía mucho con sus propios comentarios; hasta que el silencio de él la convenció de que estaba hablando enserio, con lo que su imaginación se sumió en un caos de celos y conjeturas. Elizabeth Bennet, aquella insolente mujer se había atrevido a cautivar a Darcy, realmente no podía creerlo y lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que ahora se hallaban bajo el mismo techo.

Lizy paso toda la noche en la habitación de Jane. Y a la mañana siguiente encontró motivo de satisfacción al poder contestar con buenas noticias que muy temprano, y por intermedio de una sirvienta, le hiciera el señor Bingley. Jane estaba mejorando pero no duró mucho, poco después del almuerzo tubo una recaída, provocando la preocupación del señor de la casa y de sus hermanas. Elizabeth se paso casi todo el día en la habitación con Jane, después de que se durmió decidió salir un momento. Había estado encerrada con Jane con la excusa de cuidarla, porque aunque le preocupaba la salud de su hermana, tampoco deseaba pasar mucho tiempo con el aquel grupo de personas, aun así sentía que debía ser tiempo para salir y tomar aire fresco. Al salir se dirigió a las caballerizas, en ese momento pensó en su yegua. No sabía en que condiciones estaba. Al entrar a las caballerizas se encontró con un criado, algo anciano, la llevó a donde se encontraba el animal. Lizy lo saludó y el corcel le correspondió. Estaba cepillando a la yegua cuando Caroline hiso presencia.

\- Señorita Elizabeth aquí estaba.

Lizy se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que fuera buscada por la señorita Bingley.

\- Acompáñeme a cabalgar señorita Elizabeth, los guardias han dicho que no hay de esas criaturas rondando por aquí cerca y sería un desperdicio pasar un día tan hermoso como este en la casa.

Elizabeth no deseaba la compañía de aquella mujer, pero tenía razón, era un día muy adecuado para cabalgar y tenía ganas de sentir el aire en su cara. Ambas mujeres salieron sin alejarse mucho. Como no podían adentrarse al bosque condujeron los caballos a los jardines de la propiedad, tenían caminos anchos y una vista hermosa. Ahora llevaban los caballos a un trote pausado.

\- Es refrescante ¿No cree? – hablo la señorita Bingley – Después de pasar tanto tiempo encerrados en la casa es cómodo salir.

\- A sí es.

\- Aunque claro es muy divertido jugar a los naipes cuando la compañía es la adecuada. Pero yo creo que usted es una gran lectora, prefiere los libros a los naipes ¿No es así? Y no haya placer en otras cosas.

\- No merezco ni esa alabanza ni esa censura – replicó Lizy - No soy una gran lectora y encuentro placer en muchas cosas.

\- Espero que encuentre muy grato el cuidar de su hermana. Y espero que ese placer aumente al verla recuperada por completo.

Aquellas palabras lejos de agradecerlas podía notar las malas maneras con lo que las había mencionado haciendo que el desprecio hacia ella aumentara. Pero la atención de la señorita Bingley se vio ocupada por otra persona. Darcy y Bingley se hallaba caminando en contra cuando se toparon con ambas damas. La señorita Bingley apresuro su caballo y se detuvo frente a ellos.

\- Que egoístas, salen a pasear y no me invitan – les reprochó.

\- Pero si estas muy bien acompañada Caroline, no creo que nos necesites – le dijo su hermano.

\- Acompáñenos señor Darcy, por que en vista Charles no desea hacerlo.

\- Solo tendrían dos motivos para que dos mujeres estén paseando juntas y no deseo interrumpir en ninguna de ellas.

\- ¿Qué querrá decir? – preguntó Caroline a Lizy una vez que llegó a ellos.

\- Lo mejor sería ignorarlo.

\- Díganos señor Darcy ¿Por qué no desea acompañarnos a cabalgar?

\- O bien están haciéndose confidencias o están consientes de que sus figuras lucen mejor a caballo. En el primer caso las interrumpiría y en segundo puedo admirarlas mejor desde aquí.

El señor Bingley rio por el atrevido comentario de su amigo y la señorita Bingley mostro su desaprobación por lo dicho. Aunque los hombres no deseaban cabalgar pues tomaría mucho tiempo ir a las caballerizas y que les preparan los caballos, si estuvieron de acuerdo en acompañar a las damas el resto del recorrido. Lizy y la señorita Bingley descendieron de sus caballos y continuaron a pie. Darcy llevaba las riendas de la yegua de Elizabeth y Bingley el de su hermana. Los cuatro continuaron el paseo.

\- ¿Ha crecido mucho su hermana desde la primavera pasada? – preguntó la señorita Bingley a Darcy – Ahora debe de ser tan alta como yo.

\- Creo que si, casi tan alta como la señorita Bennet.

\- Tengo tantas ganas de volver a verla. Nunca he conocido a nadie que me agrade más ¡Que aspecto que modales! Es una joven con mucha cultura para su edad. Toca el piano de excelente manera.

\- Estoy asombrado – Comentó Bingley – De que las muchachas tengan tanta paciencia para lograr una educación tan amplia.

\- ¡Vamos! no pues hablar en serio Charles – replicó la hermana.

\- Pues sí esa es mi opinión. Todas pintan, decoran biombos, o hacen monederos; no conozco a una que no sepa hacer esas cosas.

\- Tu concepto de lo que se considera instrucción es adecuado – opinó Darcy – A muchas mujeres se las consideran cultas y bien educadas sencillamente por que saben hacer monederos o decorar un biombo. No coincido en tu apreciación de las muchachas en general, pero la verdad es que no he conocido ni a media docena cuya educación fuera realmente completa.

\- Ni yo – dijo la señorita Bingley.

\- En ese caso – Intervino Lizy – Debe ser usted muy exigente con las mujeres y su criterio de lo que es una educación completa.

\- En efecto soy muy exigente.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó la señorita Bingley, su fiel admiradora – Una mujer debe tener cabal conocimiento de la música, el canto, el dibujo, el baile y las lenguas modernas para merecer la palabra, pero además de todo eso es necesario que tenga algo especial en su aire, y en su forma de andar, en el tono de voz, en su trato y en sus expresiones; de otro modo no alcanzaría la calificación de persona educada.

\- Además del desarrollo de la inteligencia por el ejercicio de la lectura – agregó Darcy.

\- No me sorprende que usted solamente haya conocido solo a seis mujeres que usted considere completas.

\- ¿Tan severa es usted en el juicio con las de su mismo sexo que duda que exista una mujer con posea esas cualidades?

\- Jamás he conocido una mujer así, ni creo posible que se encuentren virtudes como la aplicación y el gusto al grado que usted exige.

La señorita Bingley protestó ante aquella opinión y aseguró conocer a varias mujeres que pudieran ser de ese tipo. Cansado de escuchar la voz de su hermana Bingley la mandó a callar. Lizy fastidiada de aquel grupo y alegando que deseaba regresar a la casa pues había estado fuera mucho tiempo y le preocupaba la salud de su hermana se retiró subiendo a su yegua y emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

\- Elizabeth Bennet – dijo la señorita Bingley cuando ella se fue – Es de esa clase de mujer que tratan de congraciarse con el sexo opuesto menospreciando el suyo propio, me parece que ese es un recurso mezquino.

\- Sin duda – repuso Darcy.

La señorita Bingley no quedo contenta con aquella respuesta y volvió a hacer comentarios al respecto. Al poco rato los tres llegaron a la casa, Darcy se dispuso a llevar el caballo a las caballerizas el mismo, para su sorpresa se encontró a Elizabeth cepillando a su yegua. La miró en silencio por un momento.

Cepillar a su yegua la calmaba, así como galopar, pero era evidente que no lo había conseguido, tanto por la compañía y por las conversaciones. Solo le quedo el consuelo de estar ese momento a solas. Jane aun no despertaba, eso le había dicho una de las criadas y por ellos se dispuso a cuidar de su corcel. La llegada de Darcy la sorprendió.

\- Es suyo – le dijo, extendiendo el fusil ahora cubierto – Estaba en la yegua cuando su hermana llegó.

Lizy se impresionó ¡Había olvidado por completo el encargo de su padre! Tomo el bulto con agradecimiento y poco después de tomarlo, Darcy le extendió otro.

\- Creo que también le pertenece.

Era un estuche de cuero enrollado, ella lo desconocía, antes de decir que no era suyo lo desenvolvió y se quedó impresionada de nuevo. Dentro del estuche y bien acomodados estaban sus pequeños cuchillos. Los había dado por perdidos en el bosque aquel día.

\- ¿Cómo los encontraron? – pregunto sorprendida.

\- Mis hombres los recuperaron, pensaron que eran míos, pero al parecer tenía razón, son de usted.

Lizy no quiso ver la ironía en aquellas suposición de Darcy, seguramente cuando se los entregaron pensó ¡Oh si es capaz de usar un arma que más da un cuchillo! Esperaba algún comentario por parte de él pero no dijo palabra alguna.

Darcy había ordenado dejar el mosquete y los cuchillos en las caballerizas para así cuando las hermanas partieran ambas pertenencias estuvieran ya dispuestas en el animal.

\- ¿No va a decirme nada? – dijo Elizabeth, colocando ambos bultos en un banquillo y tomando de nuevo el cepillo reanudando su tarea.

\- ¿Qué desea que le diga?

\- Bueno, después de la explicación de lo que usted considera una amplia educación en una mujer, no creo que considere apropiado que sepan del manejo de armas o cuchillos, esas cualidades no se hallaban en su lista ¿Cierto? – le dijo con naturalidad y diversión. Realmente deseaba saber la opinión que ahora le tenía.

\- Ciertamente no, y no considero apropiado que a las mujeres se instruyan en el uso de ese tipo de artículos para hombres.

\- ¿Y quién dice que son solo para uso de los hombres? ¿Es usted muy orgulloso señor Darcy?

\- Si lo soy.

\- ¿Y considera usted el orgullo un defecto o una virtud?

\- No sabría decirle. Tal vez me cueste trabajo perdonar las fallas de los demás o sus ofensas, mi opinión queda perdida para siempre

Ella sonrió para si misma.

\- No puedo hacer bromas sobre eso y es una pena ya que me encanta reír - lo miró después de decir aquellas palabras y agregó - Puedo darme la libertad de suponer que usted no me tiene en un muy alto concepto y que mis acciones le parezcan desaprobatorias, pero si mi padre nos hubiese educado como usted considera de manera adecuada, en este momento yo ya estuviera muerta – un ligero avistamiento de sorpresa brilló en sus ojos azules - Ya sea esa noche en la cocina o en el ataque que sufrí en el bosque o en los muchos más en los que me he visto. No estoy de acuerdo en la forma en la usted juzga a las mujeres por no cumplir con las virtudes que usted considera como necesarias en una dama, creo que el día que me encuentre a mujer así, sería algo terrible de admirar.

Darcy guardo silencio. Lizy seguía con su tarea de cepillar y antes de retirarse le respondió a su comentario.

\- Al contrario de lo que usted piensa, mi opinión sobre las cualidades que usted posee son las adecuadas para una mujer en estos tiempos en los que nos hayamos sumergidos. Es capaz de defenderse por si misma y me alegra que no le haya pasado nada grave en esos dos incidentes o en los anteriores.

Darcy se sintió un poco lastimado por la opinión que creía que tenía de ella. Lejos de no considerarla adecuada la admiraba demasiado, y con esas virtudes que consideraba solo para hombres elevaba más la estima hacia ella. Definitivamente Elizabeth valía más que una dama que cumpliera con su lista de cualidades que debían poseer.

Lizy se quedo un poco sorprendida. Darcy la dejo con una opinión muy diferente a lo que ella pensaba. El recuerdo de aquel intento de beso llegó a su mente. ¡No! se repetía a si misma, con seguridad aquello fue algo diferente y ella pensó que la quería besar. Tal vez el quería decirle algo, como lo sucia que estaba. Se maldijo un poco por el caos que tenía ahora en su cabeza, había logrado olvidar aquel incidente y ahora regresaba. Miró el fusil y los cuchillos, no, definitivamente él no la consideraba una mujer adecuada y con educación completa según él. Por lo tanto no tenía por que intentar besarla esa noche.

El día siguiente transcurrió del mismo modo que el anterior, a excepción que ahora Jane se encontraba mejor y podrían partir esa misma tarde. La noticia provocó exageradas manifestaciones de contrariedad, y las Bingley insistieron que se quedaran por lo menos, hasta el día siguiente, lo que Lizy se vio obligada a aceptar, aun así envió una nota Longbourn, pidiéndole a su padre que le enviasen el coche para el día de su partida. A pesar de su actitud, la señorita Bingley estaba molesta por aquella dilatación, pues los celos y la antipatía que le inspiraba Lizy excedían por mucho su afecto por Jane.

Al dueño de la casa si le causó verdadera pena el que las Bennet expresaran su deseo de marcharse de inmediato, y por ello insistió en la inconveniencia del viaje; argumentando que Jane todavía no se encontraba lo suficientemente repuesta y que los muertos vivientes podían atacarlas de nuevo en el camino. Aquellos comentarios lejos de ayudar solo hicieron que Jane recordara lo horrible que lo había pasado, provocando mortificaciones en la pobre muchacha.

Por su parte, Darcy tomo la noticia con satisfacción, pues consideraba que Lizy ya había pasado tiempo suficiente en Netherfield. Ella le atraía más de lo deseable, en ciertas ocasiones aquella atracción le provocaba ciertas incomodidades en una zona en particular de su cuerpo, y el saber que se encontraba cerca de él lo hacia más difícil el controlar el impulso de ir a su habitación y poseerla, pero ante todo era un caballero y no podía realizar aquel acto, además de que la señorita Bingley se mostraba descortés con ella, y con él más acosadora de lo que solía ser. Había albergado la esperanza de que al confesarle la atención que ahora tenía hacia la señorita Bennet, ella se calmara y dejara de perseguirlo, sin embargo no fue así, y en vista de ello, decidió vigilar su propia expresión, procurando que no se le escapase ninguna frase de admiración de nuevo. Por supuesto que en ningún momento le dijo que había sido él quien una noche, al descubrirla dormida en el salón, la había llevado de vuelta a su habitación; No deseaba despertar en ella la esperanza de que pudiera influir en su felicidad, aun por mucho que lo deseara, pero mientras se encontrase en Netherfield lo mejor sería mantenerlo oculto.

Al día siguiente después del almuerzo llegó el señor Franz y su hijo con el coche. Ambas hermanas salieron. Jane iría en el coche, a pesar de que se veía sana no podían arriesgarse que recayera por la enfermedad. Lizy marcharía a caballo, aunque la idea original era que el señor Franz fuera en él. Jane fue ayudada a subir al carruaje por el señor Bingley. Elizabeth se disponía a subir al caballo cuando sintió unos brazos que la ayudaban. Al estar sentada en el corcel pudo ver que era Darcy, acomodó su pie y su vestido, Lizy estaba un poco sorprendida por la acción del caballero, aun así agradeció y se despidió de sus anfitriones. Bingley dispuso que una escolta las acompañara hasta Longbourn solo para asegurar que llegasen sin ningún inconveniente.

De esa manera las hermanas Bennet partieron de Netherfield.

.

.


End file.
